List of House of Mouse Ultimate characters
An entire list of all of the characters of House of Mouse Ultimate. List of Disney Characters: *Classic Disney Cartoons, Comics and Video Games (Epic Mickey): Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Gus Goose, Pete, Ludwig Von Drake, Clara Cluck, Max Goof, Chip 'n Dale, Scrooge McDuck, The Phantom Blot, Mortimer Mouse, April, May and June Duck, Humphrey the Bear, Ranger J. Audubon Woodlore, the Brownstone Park Bears, Pluto's good ad bad consciences, Chief O'Hara, Toby Tortoise, Max Hare, Flowers and Trees, the 3 Little Pigs, the Big Bad Wolf, the 3 Little Wolves, Little Red Riding Hood, Santa Claus, Reindeer, Hobo Cookie, Judge Cookie, the Skeleton Dancers, a Merry Dwarf, a Lamp from A Whoopie Party, the Lonesome Ghosts, Ferdinand the Bull, Susie the Little Blue Coupe, Professor Owl Of The Disney's Sing Along Song, Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Bloom, Paul Bunyan, Babe the Big Blue Ox, Dinah the Dachshund, Louie the Mountain Lion, Salty the Seal, a Rooster, a Hen, Girl Violin, Boy Saxophone, Casey's daughters, the Black Robot from Mars and Beyond, Toodles, Quoodles, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Ortensia the Cat, Bunny Children, Baby Shelby, Mrs. Turtle, Magical Mouse, Hairy Manilow, the Turkey, 3 kittens from Pluto's Kittens, Beagle Boys, the Abominable Snowman, the Goatman, 2 Aliens from How to Camp, Mizrabel, The Mad Doctor & various black and white characters. *Snow White and the Seven Dwarves: Snow White, The Prince, Doc, Bashful, Sneezy, Sleepy, Happy, Grumpy, Dopey, The Evil Queen/Queen Grimhilde, the Magic Mirror & the forest animals. *Pinnochio: Pinnochio, Gepetto, Blue Fairy, Jiminy Cricket, Cleo, Figaro, Monstro, John Worrington Foulfellow, Gideon, Lampwick, Stromboli, The Coachman & the Donkey Boys. *Fantasia: Magic Brooms, the Hippos, the Alligators, the Ostriches, Chernabog, Chernobog's minions/ghosts of Bald Mountain, Yen Sid, Hop Lo, the Mushrooms, the Cupids, one of the centaurettes (the one wearing the most erotic outfit), Bacchus, Jacchus, Yo-Yo Flamingo, the Snooty Six Flamingos, The Steadfast Tin Soldier, The Ballerina, T-rex, Triceratops, Dimetrodon, Brontosaurus, Stegosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Pteranodons, Tylosaurus, The Spring Sprite, The Elk & The Firebird. *The Relucant Dragon: The Relucant Dragon, Sir Giles & the Boy. *Dumbo: Dumbo, Timonthy Q. Mouse, Dumbo's mom, the Crows, the Elephants & Pink Elephants. *Bambi: Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Miss Bunny, Thumper's sisters, Ronno, The Great Prince of the Forest, Bambi's mom, Faline & the hunter's dogs. *Saludos Amigos: Jose Carioca & Pedro the Plane. *The Three Caballeros: Panchito Pistoles, the Aracuan Bird, the Flying Gauchito & Burrito. *Make Music Mine: Peter, Sonia the Duck, Willie the Whale, the seagulls & Casey. *Song of the South: Brer Rabbit, Brer Fox, Brer Bear & Mr. Bluebird. *Fun and Fancy Free: Willie the Giant, Bongo & Lulubelle. *Melody Time: Pecos Bill, Widowmaker, Slue-Foot Sue, Johnny Appleseed, Johnny's Angel, Little Toot & Big Toot. *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad: Mr. Toad, Weasels, Ichabod Crane, The Headless Horseman, Katrina Van Tassel & Tilda. *Cinderella: Cinderella, Prince Charming, The King, The Grand Duke, Jaq, Gus, the mice, the birds, Prudence, The Fairy Godmother, Drizella, Anastacia, Lucifer, Pom-pom & Lady Tremaine. *Alice in Wonderland: Alice, White Rabbit, Mad Hatter, March Hare, Chesire Cat, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, Queen of Hearts, King of Hearts, Dodo, Dormouse, Bill, The Walrus, The Carpenter, Card Soldiers, The Card Soldiers who painted the Queen of Heart's white roses, Caterpillar, Doorknob, Bread-and-Butterflies, Hammer Birds, Hedgehog, Mome Raths, Pencil Birds & Flamingo. *Peter Pan/Disney Fairies/Jake and the Neverland Pirates: Peter Pan, Peter's shadow, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling, John Darling, Michael Darling, Jane, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Tick-Tock the Crocodile, Hook's Pirates, Octopus, Lost Boys, Silvermist, Iridessa, Fawn, Rosetta, Vidia, Periwinkle, Clank and Bobble, Terence, Queen Clarion, Fairy Mary, Fairy Gary, Lyria, Rumble, Chloe, Blaze, Cheese, Prilla, Beck, Fira, Spike, Gliss, Sled, Lord Milori, Dewey, Slush, Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Marina, Sandy, Marina's Octopus & Sharky and Bones. *Lady and the Tramp: Lady, Tramp, Tony, Joe, Peg, Trusty, Jock, Si and Am, Annette, Danielle, Colette, Scamp, Angel, Buster, stray dogs, Jim Jr. & the dogcatcher. *Sleeping Beauty: Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather, Maleficent, Diablo the Raven, Maleficent's Goons, Kung Hubert, King Stefan, Queen Leah, the Squirrels, the Birds, the Owl & other forest animals who had becomes Aurora's friends. *101 Dalmatians: Pongo, Perdita, the Dalmatian Puppies (Lucky, Patch, Rolly, Cadpig,etc.), Cruella De Vil, Roger Radcliffe, Anita Radcliffe, Nanny, Horace and Jasper Badun, the Colonel, Spot the Chicken, Lieutenant Pug, Thunderbolt & Lil' Lightning. *The Sword in the Stone: Wart (King Arthur), Merlin, Archimedes, the Squirrel girl, Mad Madam Mim & Sir Kay. *Mary Poppins: Penguin Waiters & the fox. *The Jungle Book/TaleSpin: Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Shere Khan, Kaa, The 4 Vultures, the Monkeys, Colonel Hathi, Hathi Jr., Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, Molly Cunningham, Wildcat, Shanti, Ranjan, Lucky & the Wolf Council. *The Love Bug: Herbie. *The Aristocats: Thomas O' Malley, Duchess, Marie, Berlioz, Toulouse, Uncle Waldo, Napoleon and Lafayette, Scat Cat, Billy Bass the Russian Cat, Shun Gon the Chinese Cat, Hit Cat the English Cat, Peppo the Italian Cat, Roquefort the mouse, Frou-Frou & Edgar Balthazar. *Bedknobs and Broomsticks: King Leonidas, the Secretary Bird & Rhino Soccer Players. *Robin Hood: Robin Hood, Little John, Maid Marian, Lady Kluck, Friar Tuck, Prince John, Sir Hiss, Sheriff of Nothingham, Alan-A-Dale, the Rhino Guards, the Captain of the Guards, Toby Turtle, Skippy Bunny, Sis Bunny & Mother Rabbit. *Winnie the Pooh trilogy: Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Eeyore, Rabbit, Owl, Kessie, Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, Christopher Robin, Gopher, Lumpy's mom, Darby, Buster, Beaver, Porcupine, Woodpecker, Narrator, The Backson & the bees. *The Rescuers: Bernard, Miss Bianca, Orville, Penny, Madame Medusa, Mr. Snoops, Evinrude, Brutus and Nero, Jake, Cody, Percival McLeach & Joanna the Goanna. *Pete's Dragon: Elliott the Dragon. *The Fox and the Hound: Tod, Copper, Big Mama, Widow Tweed, Amos Slade, Chief, Dinky, Boomer, Cash, Dixie, Waylon and Floyd, Granny Rose & the girl scout. *The Black Cauldron: The Horned King, The Cauldron Born, Horned King's Guards, Creeper, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Flewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Hen-Wen, Dalben, Gwythaints & the Witches of Morva. *The Great Mouse Detective: Basil of Baker Street, Dr. Dawson, Olivia Flaversham, Hiram Flaversham, Toby, Professor Ratigan, Fidget & Ratigan's Thugs. *Who Framed Roger Rabbit: Benny the Cab, Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit, Baby Herman, Toon Patrol (Smarty/Smart Ass, Greazy, Wheezy, Psycho and Stupid) & Judge Doom/Baron Von Rotten. *Oliver and Company: Oliver, Dodger, Tito, Francis, Rita, Einstein, Georgette, Fagin, Jenny Foxworth, Winston & Roscoe and De Soto. *The Little Mermaid trilogy: Ariel, Prince Eric, Flounder, Sebastian, King Triton, Ariel's sisters (Attina, Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Adella & Alana), Scuttle, Grimsby, Max, Melody, Morgana, Undertow, Tip and Dash, Spot the Orca, Carlotta, Chef Louis, Carlotta, Gabriella and Ollie, Cloak and Dagger, King Triton's guards, Evil Manta, Little Evil, Marina Del Ray, Benjamin & Queen Athena's ghost. *Beauty and the Beast: Belle, Beast, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Fifi, Gaston , LeFou, the Bimbettes, the Villagers, Wardrobe, Sultan, Angelique, Christmas Decorations, Le Plume, Webster, Crane, Fife, Maurice, Phillippe & Forte. *Aladdin trilogy: Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Rajah, Iago, The Magic Carpet, the Sultan, Jafar, The Cave of Wonders Tiger Head, 2 hungry street children, Razoul, the guards, the 40 thieves, Sa'luk (as a gold statue found by Daffy Duck), Cassim, Sadira, Abis Mal, Mozenrath, Xerxes, Mirage, Phasir, the Peddler, Haroud Hazi Bin, Ayam Aghoul & Nasira. *The Lion King: Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Mufasa, Sarabi, Rafiki, Zazu, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, the Wildebeest, the lionesses, Kiara, Kovu, Zira, Nuka, Vitani, the Outsiders, Uncle Max, Timon's mom, Speedy the Snail, Little Jimmy, Smolder the Bear & other Pride Land animals. *Pocahontas: Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, John Smith, Governor Ratcliffe, Grandmother Willow, WIggins, Percy, Kekata, Chief Powhatan, Kocoum, Thomas, Nakoma, all Indians, John Rolfe, Mrs. Jenkins & Uttamatomakkin. *A Goofy Movie/Goof Troop: Max Goof, Roxanne, P.J. & Bobby. *Huchback of Notre Dame: Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Phoebus, Judge Claude Frollo, Victor, Hugo and Laverne, Clopin, Zephyr & Madellaine. *Hercules: Hercules, Megara, Hades, Pain and Panic, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Muses, Zeus, Hera, Hermes, The Fates, Nessus, the Hydra, Cerberus, Athena, Athena's Owl, Aphrodite, Adonis, Hephaestus, Areas, Fear and Terror, Apollo, Demeter, Cassandra, Icarus, Nemesis, Echidna, Echidna's children, Ra, Khnum and Bastet, Poseiden, Hecate & the Titans (Lythos Pyros, Stratos & Hydros). *Mulan: Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Khan, Li Shang, Yao, Ling and Chien Po, Fa Zhou, Fa Li, Grandma Fa, Chi-Fu, The Emperor, Ting-Ting, Su and Mei, Fa Family Ancestors, Shan Yu, Hayabusa the Falcon & Elite Hun Soldiers. *Tarzan: Tarzan, Jane Porter, Professor Porter, Terk, Tantor, Kala, Kerchak, Moyo, The Gorillas, Sabor, John Clayton, Mama Gunda, Kago and Uto, Zugor, Basuli, Chief Keewazi, Lady Waltham, 2 velociraptors, Lt. Colonel Staquait & Queen La. *The Emperor's New Groove/The Emperor's New School: Kuzco, Pacha, Yzma, Kronk, Malina, Chicha, Chaca, Tipo and Yupi, Bucky the Squirrel, Mrs. Birdwell & Kronk's dad. *Atlantis: The Lost Empire: Milo Thatch, Princess Kida, Wilhelmina Packard, Gaetan, Moliere, Vincenzo Santorini, Joshua Sweet, Audrey Ramirez, Preston B. Whitmore, Jedidiah Farnsworth, Obby, Helga Sinclair & Commander Rourke. *Pepper Ann: Pepper Ann & Lydia Pearson. *The Haunted Mansion: The Hitchhiking Ghosts, the Hatbox Ghost, the Executioner, Emily the Bleeding Bride, Madame, Leota, Master Gracely, the singing bust & Ramsley. *Journey Into Imagination With Figment: Figment. *Lilo and Stitch/Stitch!: Stitch, Lilo Pekelai, Nani Pekelai, Dr. Jumbaa, Pleaky, Cobra Bubbles, David Kawena, Mertle Edmonds, Elena, Teresa and Yuki, Grand Councilwoman, Raptor-like alien soldiers, Gantu, Dr. Hamsterviel, Experiment 625/Reuben, Angel, Stitch's cousins (Sparky,etc.), Leroy, Yuna, Obaa, Kijimuna, Tarou, Officer Suzuki, Honda-san, Sasha, Penny/Piko, Takumi, Reika, Cyber & Delia. *Treasure Planet: Jim Hawkings, Dr. Doppler, Captain Amelia, Mr. Arrow, Morph, B.E.N., John Silver & Scroop. *Brother Bear: Kenai, Koda, Nita, Rutt and Tuke, Denahi, Tanana & The Great Spirits (Sitka and Koda's mom) *Home on the Range: Maggie, Mrs. Calloway, Grace, Pearl Gesner, Buck, Jeb, Audrey, Larry, Ollie, Rusty, The Chicks, Piggies, Sherriff Brown, Lucky Jack, the Willie Brothers & Alameda Slim. *The Nightmare Before Christmas: Jack Skelington, Sally Skellington, Zero, Oogie Boogie, Mayor of Halloween Town, Lock, Shock and Barrel & Citizens of Halloween Town. *Chicken Little: Chicken Little, Abby Mallard, Runt of the Litter, Fish Out of Water, Kirby, Buck Cluck, Foxy Loxy & Goosey Loosey. *Meet the Robinsons: Wilbur, Lewis, Carl the Robot, Lefty, Tiny the T-rex, Bowler Hat Guy & DOR-15. *Bolt: Bolt, Mittens, Rhino, Penny & Penny's mom. *The Princess and the Frog: Tiana, Prince Naveen, Charlotte, Louis, Ray, Big Daddy, Mama Odie, Juju, shadow minions, Dr. Facilier & his shadow. *Tangled, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Pub Thugs, Stabbington Brothers, Captain of the Guards, Guards, the 4 sisters & Mother Gothel. *Frozen: (TBA) *Dinosaur: Aladar, YAr, Plio, Zini, Suri, Kron, Bruton, Neera, 2 kid Iguanodons, Baylene, Eema, Url, Kron's Herd & 2 Carnotaurus. *Wreck-It-Ralph: Wreck-It-Ralph, Fix-It-Felix, Jr., Gene, Nicelanders, Q*bert characters (Q*bert, Coily, Slick, Ugg and Sam), Sergeant Calhoun, General Hologram, Cy-Bugs, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Sugar Rush Racers, Wynchel and Duncan, Soul Bill & King Candy/Turbo. *Lizzie Mcguire: Lizzie Mcguire. *The Proud Family: Penny Proud, Oscar Proud, Trudy Proud, BeBe and CeCe Proud, Sugar Mama Proud, Bobby Proud & Puff the Dog. *Kim Possible: Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Wade Load, Mr. and Mrs Possible, Tim and Jim Possible, Senior Senior Sr., Senior Senior Jr., Bonnie Rockwaller, Monkey Fist, Monkey Ninjas, Amy Hall, Shego & Dr. Drakken. *That's So Raven: Raven Baxter, Eddie Thomas, Chelsea Daniels, Cory Baxter, Tanya Baxter & Victor Baxter *Brandy and Mr. Whiskers: Brandy & Mr. Whiskers. *Kilala Princess: Kilala Reno, Rei, Kilala's parents, Tippe, Sylphy, Erica, Prince Phillip's cousin & Validou. *American Dragon: Jake Long, Lao Shi, Fu Dog, Trixie Carter, Arthur Spudinski, Haley Kay Long, Mr. and Mrs Long, Oracle Twins, Professor Rotwood, Witches of Woodstock, Rose/Huntsgirl & the Huntsman. *The Suite Life of Zack and Cody: Zack & Cody Martin. *Phineas and Ferb: Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Baljeet Tjinder, Buford Van Stomm, Fireside Girls, Irving Django Brown, Jeremy Johnson, Jeremy's band, Stacy Hirano, Jenny, Suzy Johnson, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher, Mr. Fletcher, miscellaneous kids who always joins Phineas and Ferb, Grandma and Grandpa Fletcher, Grandma and Grandpa Flynn, Perry the Platypus, Major Monogram, Carl Karl, O.W.C.A. agents (Peter the Panda, Pinky the Chihuahua, etc.), Mayor Doofenshmirtz, Meap, Mitch, Ballony, Lovehandel, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Talking Zebra, Brobots, Vanessa's mom, Stacey's mom, singers of "Squirrels in My Pants", backup dancers, L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N., Dr. Diminutive, Dr. Aloyse von Roddenstein/Rodney, Professor Poofenplotz, Norm & Dr Doofenshmirtz. *Hannah Montana: Hannah Montana/Miley Stewart. *Wizards of Waverly Place: Alex Russo, Justin Russo, Max Russo, Harper Finkle, & Mr. and Mrs. Russo. *Fish Hooks: Milo, Oscar, Bea, Jocktopus, Albert, Jumbo, Clamantha, Finberley, Shellsea, Koi, Esmargot, Mr. Mussels, Coach Salmons, Principal Sickler, Mr. Baldwin, Bud, Wilford, Steve Jackson & Randy Pincherson. *Gravity Falls: Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Grunkle Stan, Soos & Wendy Corduroy. *Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil: Kick Buttowski & Gunther Magnuson. *Pirates of the Carribean trilogy: Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth Swann, Will Turner, Hector Barbossa, Bill Turner, Davy Jones, Crew of the Flying Ducthman, Marty, James Norrington, Cutler Beckett, Pintel and Ragetti, Master Gibbs, Black Pearl cursed crew, Tia Dalma/Calypso, Kraken, Sao Feng, Jack the Monkey, Mullroy and Murtogg, Captain Teague, Prison Dog, Cotton and his parrot, Phillip Swift, Syrena, Mermaids of Whitecap Bay, Angelica, Blackbeard's crew, Gunner, Quartermaster, Master-At-arms, Yeoman & Blackbeard. *The Brave Little Toaster: Toaster, Lampy, Radio, T.V. & Air Conditioner. *Tron: Tron, Sark, Master Control Program, Sam Flynn, Quorra, Kevin Flynn, Rizler, CLU & Black Guards. *High School Musical: Troy Bolton, Gabriela Montez, Troy's dad, Sharpay Evans, Ryan Evans, Chad Danforth, Taylor McKessie, Kelsi Nielsen, Zeke Baylor & the WildCats team (players and cheerleaders). *National Treasure: Bejamin Gates, Riley Poole, Abigail Chase, Patrick Gates & Emily Appleton. *Doc McStuffins: Doc McStuffins, Lambie, Stuffy, Chilly, Hallie & Squeakers. *Handy Manny: Manny, Kelly, Turner, Pat, Rusty, Squeeze, Stretch, Dusty, Felipe, Beamer, Mr Lopart & Fluffy. *Little Einsteins: Annie, Leo, June, Quincy & Rocket. *Special Agents Oso: Special Agent Oso, Paw Pilot & Mr. Dos. *Jungle Junction: Dozer. *Chuggington: Wilson, Brewster & Koko. *Sofia the First: Sofia, James, Amber, Jade, Ruby, Clover, Cedric the Sorcerer & Wormwood. *The Wild: Samson, Benny, Nigel, Bridget, Larry, Ryan, Cloak and Camo, Stan and Carmine, Dung Beetles, Wildebeest, Blag, idiotic wildebeest, Kazar & his koala god. *Enchanted: Giselle, Prince Edward, Pip, forest animals, troll, Nathaniel & Queen Narissa. *Darkwing Duck: Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn, Mallard, Launchpad McQuack, Honker Muddlefoot & NegaDuck. *Gargoyles: Goliath, Hudson, Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington, Bronx & Angela. *Inspector Gadget: Inspector Gadget, Penny, Brain, Gadgetmobile & Dr. Claw. *G-Force: Darwin, Juarez, Blaster, Hurley, Bucky, Mooch & Speckles. *Monster Allergy: Ezekiel Zick & Elena Potato. *Doug: Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine & Patty Mayonnaise. *Narnia Trilogy: Susan Pevensie, Lucy Pevensie, Peter Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie, Mr. Tumnus, Mr and Mrs. Beaver, Aslan, Prince Caspian, Nikabrik, Trufflehunter, Reepicheep, Asterius, Ironcloud, Suncloud, Rainstorm, Bulgy Bears, King Miraz, Dr. Cornelius, Telemarine Army, Tavros, Jemain, Caprius, Nausus, Lord Drinian, Eustace Scrubb, Crew of the Dawn Treader, Liliandil, Fox, Oreius, Narnian Army, The White Witch's Army, Ginarrbirk, Otmin, Maugrim & Jadis the White Witch. *Kingdom Hearts: Sora, Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Namine, Lingering Sentiment, Master Eraqus, Vanitas, Master Xehanprt/Xehanort, Organization XIII (Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Xion and Org Moogle), Ansem the Wise/DiZ, Terra-Xehanort, Braig, Dilan, Isa, Lea, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Riku-Ansem, Kairi's Grandma, Riku Replica, Anti-Saix, Anti-Sora, Anti-Riku, Sora-Heartless, Komori Bat (appeared as Sora's pet), Hostile Program, Nobodies, Heartless, Unversed & Dream Eaters (Nightmares & Spirits). *Planes: (TBA) *Walt Disney Company: Walt Disney & Bob Iger (he reprises Roy E. Disney's cameo role). Co-owned with Disney: Pixar: *Toy Story trilogy: Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Bo Peep, Barbie, Mr. Potatohead, Mrs. Potatohead, Wheezy, Little Green Men, Rex, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Bullseye, Sarge, Green Army Men, Lenny, R.C., Andy's other toys, Mutant Toys, Stretch, Big Baby, Sparks, Ken, Chunk, Chatter Telephone, Bonnie's Toys (Totoro, Chuckles, Buttercup, Mr. Pricklepants, Trixie, Dolly, Peas-in-a-Pod), Buzz No.2, Emperor Zurg, Stinky Pete, Sid Phillips (comic book only) & Lots-o' Huggin' Bear. *A Bug's Life: Flik, Dot, Atta, The Queen, Alphie, The Blueberries, Ant Colony, Francis, Heimlich, Manny, Gypsy, Dim, Rosie, Slim, Tuck and Roll, P.T. Flea, Axel and Loco, Thumper, Molt & Hopper. *Luxo jr: Luxo Sr. Luxo Jr. & Luxo Ball. *Knick Knack: Knick *Geri's Game: Geri. *For the Birds: 15 Blue Birds & Goofy Blue Stork Bird. *Boundin': Sheep & Jackalope. *One Man Band: Bass, Treble & Tippy. *Lifted: Stu & Mr. B. *Presto: Presto & Alec Azam. *Partly Cloudy: Gus & Peck *La Luna: Bambino *Blue Umbrella: Blue Umbrella & Red Umbrella. *Monsters Inc./Monsters University: Sully, Mike, Boo, Celia, Roz, CDA, Jerry, Monsters Inc. workers, Don Carlton, Terri and Terry Perry, Scott "Squishy" Squibbles, Art, Fungus, Randall Boggs& Mr. Waternoose. *Finding Nemo: Marlin, Dory, Nemo, Crush, Squirt, Bruce, Chum, Anchor, Mr. Ray, Tad, Sheldon, Pearl, Moonfish, Gill, Bloat, Gurgle, Deb, Bubbles, Jacques, Peach, Nigel, Coral's ghost, ghost of Nemo's brothers and sisters, Seagulls, Anglerfish & Barracuda (seen as Edward's dinner). *The Incredibles: Bob, Helen, Violet, Dash, Jack-Jack, Frozone, Edna Mode, Omnidroid, Mirage & Syndrome. *Cars trilogy: Lightning McQueen, Mater, Doc Hudson (sometimes as a ghost), Sally, Sherriff, Red, Ramone, Flo, Lizzie, Luigi, Guido, Fillmore, Sarge, Mack, Frank the combine harvester, tractor cows, Mia and Tia, Chick Hicks, The King, The King's wife, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Francesco Bernoulli, World Grand Prix racers, Acer, Grem, Ivan (as Mater's disguise), Tony, Trihull, Tubbs Pacer, Vladimir Trunkov, J. Curby Gremlin, Victor Hugo, Alexander Hugo & Professor Z. *Ratatouille: Remy, Emile, Django, Git, other rats, Alfredo Linguini, Anton Ego & Chef Gusteau's ghost. *WALL-E: WALL-E, EVE, M-O, Axiom's rejected robots & GO-4. *Up: Carl Fredicksen, Ellie's ghost, Russell, Kevin, Kevin's babies & Doug. *Brave: Merida, King Fergus, Queen Elinor, Harris, Hubert and Hamish, Maudie, Angus, The Witch and her crow & Mor'du. Studio Ghibli: *Castle in the Sky: Pazu, Sheeta, Captain Dola & Muska. *Grave of the Fireflies: Seita's ghost & Setsuko's ghost. *My Neighbor Totoro: Satsuki, Mei, Mr. and Mrs. Kusakabe, Totoro, Catbus, Nanny/Granny & Kanta. *Kiki's Delivery Service: Kiki. *Only Yesterday: Taeko Okajima. *Porco Rosso: Porco Rosso, Gina, Fio Piccolo, Donald Curtis & Mama Autio Gang. *Whisper of the Heart/The Cat Returns: Shizuku Tsukishima, Seiji Amasawa, Yuko Harada, Baron Humbert von Jikkingen, Muta, Toto, Haru Yoshioka, Prince Lune, Prince Lune's troops, Yuki, Natori, Natoru & the Cat King. *Princess Mononoke: Ashikata, San, Moru and Yama, Moro, Moro Clan/wolf clan, Yakul, kodamas, Nago, Nago's boar minions, Kaya, Forest Spirit, Jigo & Lady Eboshi. *Spirited Away: Chihiro Ogino, Haku, Yubaba, Kamanjii, Lin, Boh, Zeniba & No-Face. *Howl's Moving Castle: Sophie (as a young girl or an old lady), Howl, Markl, Calcifer & The Witch of the Waste. *Tales from EarthSea: Ged, Prince Arren, Therru & Tenar. *Ponyo: Ponyo & Sosuke. *Arrietty: Arrietty, Pod, Spiller, Homily & Sho. *From Up on Poppy Hill: Umi Matsuzaki. *Studio Ghibli: Hayao Miyazaki Marvel Comics: Superheroes: *X-men: Professor X, Cyclops, Iceman, Angel, Beast, Jean Grey, Havok, Nightcrawler, Wolverine, Banshee, Storm, Sunfire, Rogue, Psylocke, Gambit, Dazzler, Jubilee, Shadowcat, Bishop, Emma Frost, Pixie, Sunspot, Hope Summers, X-23, Cable, Magma, Polaris & Deadpool. *Avengers: Iron Man (Tony Stark), Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Giant Man/Ant Man/Yellow Jacket, Wasp, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Hercules, Black Panther, Vision, Wonder Man, Captain Marvel, Falcon, Nova, Mockingbird, Mrs. Marvel, War Machine (James Rhodes), Jack-of-Hearts, Firebird, Namor, She-Hulk, Tigra, Spiderwman & Reptil. *Fantastic Four: Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, The Thing, Human Torch & H.E.R.B.I.E. *Ghost Riders: Johnny Blaze, Danny Ketch & Noble Kale. *Miscellaneous: Spiderman, Captain Britain, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, White Tiger, Daredevil, Elektra, Punisher, Arana, Machine Man, Howard the Duck, Doctor Strange, Silver Surfer, Guardians of the Galaxy (Gamora, Groot, Star-Lord and Rocket Racoon), Sentry, Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Agent Phillip Coulson, S.H.I.E.L.D. workers, Abigail Brand, S.W.O.R.D. workers & Red Guardian. *Asgardians: Balder, Beta Ray Bill, Frey, Frigga, Heimdall, Hermod, Hoder, Hrimhari, Kelda, Odin, Sif, Tyr, Valkyrie, Vidar, Volla & Warriors Three (Fandral, Hogun & Volstagg). Supervillains: *Brotherhood/Acotyles: Magneto, Juggernaut, Mystique, Pyro, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Toad, Blob, Avalanche, Marrow, Sabretooth, Domino, Unus, Mimic, Multiple Man, Black Tom Cassidy, Azazel, Scanner, Kleinstock Brothers, Mellencamp & Mercury. *H.Y.D.R.A.: Red Skull, Hatemonger, Grim Reaper, Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, Baron Zemo, Arnim Zola, Crossbones, Winter Soldier, Taskmaster, King Cobra, Madame Viper & Serpent Society. *Masters of Evil: Black Knight, Enchantress, Executioner, Melter, Radioactive Man, Crimson Dynamo, Abomination, Living Laser, Chemistro, Grey Gargoyle, Doctor Doom, Loki, Ultron, Mandarin, Whirlwind & Wrecking Crew. *Sinister Twelve: Doctor Octopus, Kraven the Hunter, Electro, Vulture, Sandman, Mysterio, Venom, Shocker, Beetle, Scorpoin, The Lizard, Green Goblin, Hobgoblin, Tombstone, Hydroman, Hammerhead & R.H.I.N.O. *Miscellaneous: Jackal, Kingpin, Carnage, Molten Man, Morbius the Living Vampire, Silver Sabre, Black Cat, Black Symbiote, M.O.D.O.K., A.I.M., Klaw, Mole Man, Mole People, Puppet Master, Skrulls, Super-Skrull, Skrull Queen, Thanos, Red Hulk, Kang the Conqueror, Blizzard, Madame Masque, Iron Monger, Technovore, Justin Hammer, Shuma-Gorath, Unicorn and Killer Shrike, Whiplash, Ultimo, Morgan Le Fay, Ulik, Sentinels, Lady Deathstrike, Fin Fang Foom, Daken, Dormmamu, Destroyer (as a cameo in the prop room), Satannsih, Mojo and Spiral, Apocalypse, Apocalypse's four horsemen, Blackheart, Mephisto, Succubus, The Hidden, Blackout, Mr. Hyde, Silver Samurai, The Hand ninjas, Bullseye, Sauron, Zatharos, Marvel Zombies, Onslaught & Galactus. Civilains/Others: *Civilians: Mary Jane, Aunt May, Dr. Connors, Mrs. Connors, Billy Connors, J.Jonah Jameson, Uncle Ben's ghost, Harry Osborn, Gwen Stacy, Officer Stacy, Flash Thompson, Spidey's good and bad consciences, General "Thunderbolt" Ross, Betty Ross, Felicia Hardy, Jane Foster, Alicia Masters, Stark Industries workers, Pepper Potts, Happy Hogan & Jarvis. *Marvel Company: Stan Lee. Jim Henson Company: *The Muppets: 80's Robot, Andy and Randy Pig, Animal, Annie Sue, Beaker, Bean Bunny, Beauregard, Beautiful Day Monster, Bobo the Bear, Bubba the Rat, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Camilla the Chicken, Clifford, Crazy Harry, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Dr. Teeth and The Electric Mayhem, The Elvises, Foo-Foo, Fozzie Bear, The Frackles, George the Janitor, Gonzo the Great, Johnny Fiama, Kermit the Frog, Lew Zealand, Link Hogthrob, Marvin Suggs, Mildred Huxtetter, Miss Piggy, Mr. Poodlepants, The Muppets Newsman, Pepe the King Prawn, Pops, Rizzo the Rat, Robin the Frog, Rowlf the Dog, Sam the Eagle, Scooter, Statler and Waldorf, Steel Rabbit, The Swedish Chef, Sweetums, Uncle Deadly, Waldo C. Graphic, Walter, Whatnots, Yolanda the Rat & Tex Richman. *Sesame Street: Abby Cadaby, Baby Bear, Barkley, Bert, Betty Lou, Big Bad Wolf, Big Bird, Captain Breakfast, Captain Vegetable, Chicago the Lion, Chip and Dip, Cookie Monster, Count von Count, Curly Bear, Elmo, Ernie, Granny the Bird, Grover, Grundgetta, Guy Smiley, Herry Monster, Honkers, Hoots the Owl, Mr. Johnson, Lefty the Salesman, Mama Bear, Oscar the Grouch, Papa Bear, Prairie Dawn, Roosevelt Franklin, Rosita, SAM the Robot, Sherlock Hemlock, Aloysius Snuffleupagus, Telly Monster, The Twiddlebugs, Yip Yips & Zoe. *Bear in the Big Blue House: Bear, Tutter, Pip and Pop, Ojo, Treelo, Shadow, Luna & Ray the Sun. *Jim Henson Company: Jim Henson Xilam Studios: *Oggy and the Cockroaches: Oggy, Dee, Marky, Joey, Jack, Bob, Monica & Olivia. *Shuriken School: Eizan Kaburagi, Okinu Dohan, Jimmy B., Nobunaga, Tetsuo, Yota Sugimura, Ami Saeki, Marcos Gonzales, Jacques Morimura, Choki, Daisuke Tokagame, Pork, Principal of Shuriken, Vladimir Keitawa, Kubo Utamaro, Kita Shunai, Zumichito & Mrs. Clean. *A Kind of Magic: Tom, Willow, Gregory, Cindy, Ferocia & His Highness. *Zig and Sharko: Zig, Marina, Sharko, Bernie, the gorilla, King Neptune & his orca guards. Non-Disney: Warner Bros: *Looney Tunes: Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Elmer Fudd, Loghorn Leghorn, Marvin the Martian, Sylvester the Cat, Tweety the Bird, Pepe Le Pew, Road Runner, Wile E. Coyote, Tazmanian Devil, Yosemite Sam, Penelope Pussycat, Barnyard Dog, Goofy Gophers, Gossamer, Granny, Henery Hawk, Hippety Hopper, Aooga, Sylvester Jr., Lola Bunny, Michigan J. Frog Spike and Chester, Ralph Wolf, Sam Sheepdog, Rocky and Mugsy, Witch Hazel, Bosko, Nasty Canasta, Cottontail Smith, Buddy, Slowpoke Rodriguez, Egghead Jr., Mrs. Prissy, K-9, Mark Antony, Pussyfoot, Melissa Duck, Petunia Pig, Snifffles, Cecil Turtle, Chester Dog, Pete Puma, Hector the Bulldog, Claude Cat, The Three Bears, Playboy Penguin, Witch Hazel, Honey Bunny & many other Merrie Melodies. *Animaniacs: Yakko, Watto, Dot, Pinky, Brain, Slappy Squirrel, The Goodfeathers, Button, Mindy, Minerva Mink & Mr. Skullhead. *Tiny Tunes: Buster, Babs, Plucky, Ham, Elmyra, Montana, Fifi, Shirley, Furrball, Dizzy, Sweetie Pie, Calamity, Little Beeper, Gogo Dodo, Little Sneezer, Arnold, Byron, Fowlmouth, Mary Bookworm, Concord & Barky. *Harry Potter trilogy: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Albus Dumbledore, Rubeus Hagrid, Nearly Headless Nick, Bloody Baron, The Fat Frair, The Grey Lady, Myrtle, Filius Flitwick, Professor Quirrell, Draco Malfoy, Minerva McGonagall, Lucius Malfoy, Gilderoy Lockhart, Horace Slughorn, Sevirus Snape, Pomona Sprout, Sybill Trelawney, Hannah Abbott, Marcus Belby, Dobby, Katie Bell, Miles Blethcley, Susan Bones, Lavender Brown, Millicent Bulstrode, Cho Chang, Vincent Crabbe, Seamus Finnigan, Gregory Goyle, Angelina Johnson, Dean Thomas, Sirius Black, Dedalus Dingle, Elphias Doge, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Potter, Arthur Weasley, Lord Voldermont, Death Eaters, Fenrir Greyback, Bellatrix Lestrange & Dementors. *The Matrix trilogy: Neo, Trinity, Morpheus, Architect, Nioble, Oracle, Cis, Yoko, Sentinels & Agent Smith. *Happy Feet: Mumble, Lovelace & the Amigos. *Iron Giant: Hogarth Hughes, Annie Hughes, Dean McCoppin, General Rogard & Kent Mansley. *Corpse Bride: Emily the Corpse Bride, Victor Van Dort, Nell Van Dort, William Van Dort, Victoria Everglot, Maudeline Everglot, Finis Everglot, Pastor Galswell, Elder Gutkcht, General Bonesapart, General Wellington, Maggot, Hildegarde, Mrs. Plum & Barkis Bittern. *Quest for Camelot: Kayley, Garett, Devon & Cornwall, Juliana, King Arthur, Merlin, Ayden, Sir Lionel's ghost, Bladebeak, Griffin & Ruber. *Polar Express: Hero Boy & Conductor. Cartoon Network: *Codename: Kids Next Door: Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5, Numbuh 6, Numbuh 86, Numbuh 362, Numbuh 60, Numbuh 83 and 84, Numbuh 44 & 44, Numbuh 74.239, all operatives, Lizzie Devine, Tommy Gilligan, Mushi Sanban, Cree Lincoln, Numbuh 274/Chad Dickson, Mr. Boss, Knightbrace, Stickybeard, Stickybeard's crew, Teen Ninjas, Toilenator, Count Spankulot, Crazy Old Cat Lady, Crazy Old Cat Lady's cats, Grandma Stuffum, Mr. Fizz, Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb, Mega Mom and Destructo Dad, Chester, Common Cold, Heinrich Von Marzipan, Ice Cream Men, Interesting Twins from Beneath the Mountain, Father, The Delightful Children From Down The Lane, & The Six-Gum Gang. *Courage the Cowardly Dog: Courage, Muriel Bagge, Eustace Bagge, Shirley, Di Lung, Computer, Dr. Vindaloo, Nowhere Newsman, Le Quack & Katz. *Cow and Chicken:Cow, Chicken, Flem, Earl, Dad, Mom, Teacher & The Red Guy/Satan. *Dexter's Laboratory: Dexter, Dee Dee, Mom, Dad, Quadruplex T-3000 Computer, Monkey, Lee Lee and Mee Mee, Koosalagoopagoop/Koos, Phillips Luzinsky, Action Hank, Commader, Agent Honeydew, Quackor, Major Glory, Van Hallen, Krunk & Mandark. *Ed, Edd & Eddy: Ed, Edd, Eddy, Sarah, Jimmy, Johnny, Plank, Rolf, Kevin, Nazz & the Kanker Sisters. *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy: Grim, Billy, Mandy, Irwin, Harold, Gladys, Richard "Dick", Grandmama, Mindy, Sperg, Principal Goodvibes, Eleanor Butterbean, Eris, Jeff the Spider, Dracula, Cerberus, Milkshakes & General Skarr. *I Am Weasel: I.M. Weasel, I.R. Baboon & Loulabelle *Johnny Bravo: Johnny Bravo, Mommy Bravo, Little Suzy, Carl Chryniszzwics, Pops, Master Hamma & Jungle Boy. *Mike, Lu and Og: Mike, Lu & Og. *Powerpuffgirls: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Professor Utonium, Mayor, Mrs. Bellum, Mrs. Keane, Mitch Michelson, students of Pokey Oaks, Bunny's ghost, Powerpuff Dynamo (cameo in the prop room), Bullet, Robin, Twiggy, Narrator, Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Him, Princess Morbucks, Rowdyruff Boys (Brick, Butch and Boomer), Amoeba Boys, Sedusa, Gangreen Gang, Femme Fatale, Abracadaver, Roach Coach, Broccoloids, The Boogie Man, The Smiths & the Fluffy Bunch. *Sheep in the Big City: Sheep, Swanky the Poodle, Farmer John, General Specific & Private Public. *Adventure Time: Finn, Jake, Ice King, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Lady Ranicorn, Peppermint Butler, Cinnamon Bun, citizens of Candy Kingdom, Gunther, Ice King's penguins, Tree Trunks, Beemo, Neptr, Lumpy Space Princess, Flame Princess, Flambo, Choose Goose, Bee Princess, Breakfast Princess, Ghost Princess, Hotdog Princess, Muscle Princess, Wildberry Princess, Raggedy Princess, Skeleton Princess, Space Angel Princess, Slime Princess, Hunson Abadeer, Ash, Magic Man, Dr. Ice Cream, Dr. Princess, Lumpy Space King and Queen, Duke of Nuts, Duchess of Nuts, Snow Golem, Fire Wolf Pup, Earl of Lemonrab & The Lich. *Ben 10 trilogy: Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin E. Levin, Max Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Julie Yamamoto, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Jimmy Jones, Azmuth, Professor Paradox, Cooper Daniels, Ship, Eunice, Tetrax Shard, Myaxx, Sixsix, Sevenseven, Eighteight, Gluto, Ben's parents, Highbreed, DNAliens/Xenocyte, Aggregor, Khyber, Zed, Dr. Psychobos, Albedo, Evil Way Big, Hex, Charmcaster, Vulcanus, Darkstar, Vreedle Brothers, Eon, Argit, Psyphon, Zs'Skayr/Ghostfreak, Zs'Skayr's minions (King Viktor, Yeenaldooshi and Mummy) & Vilgax. *Camp Lazlo: Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Edward, Samson, Chip and Skip, Dave and Ping-Pong, Milt/Sheldon, Ted, Harold, Gordon, Wilburt, Larrison, Scoutmaster Lumpus, Slinkman, Chef McMuesli, Nurse Leslie, Patsy Smiles, Nina Neckerly, Gretchen, Almondine, Tootie, Amber, Honey, Mrs. Jane Doe, Mrs. Mucus & Commander Hoo Haa Smiles. *Chowder: Chowder, Mung Daal, Shnitzel, Truffles, Kimchi, Panini, Gazpacho & Mrs Endive. *Class of 3000: Sunny Bridges, Albert Dilbert "Lil' D" Lohrasses, Madison Spaghettini Papadopoulus, Tamika Jones, Edward "Eddie" Phillip James Lawrence III, Phillip "Philly" Phil, Chin Twins (Kimberly "Kim Chin and Kameron "Kam" Chin) & Principal Luna *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Bloo, Mac, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Frankie, Mr. Herriman, Madame Foster, Cheese, Duchess & Goo. *Generator Rex: Rex Salazar, Agent Six, Bobo Haha, Dr. Rebecca Holiday, Circe, Noah Nixon, Biowulf, Skalamander, Bouncer, I--Bol, Breach & Van Kleiss. *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee: Juniper Lee, Jasmine Lee, Ray Ray Lee, Monroe, Dennis Lee, Jody Irwin, Ophelia Ramirez & Roger. *Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack: Flapjack, Cap'n K'nukckles & Bubbie. *Megas XLR: Harold "Coop" Cooplowski, Kiva Andru & Jamie. *My Gym Partner's a Monkey: Adam Lyon, Jacob P. "Jake" Spidermonkey, Windsor Gorilla, Slips Python, Guadalupe "Lupe" Toucan, Ingrid Giraffe, Principal Poncherello Pegone Pixiefrog, Mrs. Geraldine Sharon Warthog & Virgil "Bull" Sharkowski. *Regular Show: Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, Benson, Pops Maellard, Mitch "Muscle Man" Sorenstein, High Five Ghost, Margaret & Eileen. *Samurai Jack: Samurai Jack, The Scotsman & Aku. *Amazing World of Gumball: Gumball Watterson, Darwim Watterson, Anais Watterson, Nicole Watterson, Richard Watterson, Penny Fritzgerald, Banana Joe, Carrie, Bobert, Tina Rex, Tobias, Masami, Teri, Molly Collins, Carmen, Rachel, Leslie, Alan, Juke, Anton, Idaho, Sussie, Jamie, Clayton, Ocho, The Eggheads, Rob, Hector, Dolly, Principal Niger Brown, Miss Lucy Simian, Rocky Robinson, Mr. Steve Small, Gaylord Robinson, Margaret Robinson & Doughtnut Sherriff. *Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi: Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Kaz Harada, Jang-Keng , Tekirai & Harmony. *Secret Saturdays: Zak Saturday, Doc Saturday, Drew Saturday, Fiskerton, Zon, Komodo, Doyle Blackwell, Baron Finster, Van Rook, Rani Nagi, Munya & V.V. Argost. *Chop Socky Chooks: Chick P, Chuckie Chan & K.O. Joe. *Robotbot: Robotboy, Tommy Turnbull, Gus Turner, Lola Mbola, Professor Moshimo, Miumiu, Robotgirl, Dr. Kamikaze, Constantine, Felonious Hexx & Protoboy. *Total Drama Island: Chris McLean, Chef Hatchet, Beth, Bridget, Cody, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Katie, Leshawa, Lindsay, Noah, Owen, Sadie, Trent & Tyler. *Bravest Warriors: Chris Kirkman, Beth Tezuka, Wallow, Danny Vasquez, Plum, Emotion Lord, Impossibear & Catbug. *Sym-Bionic Titan: Corporal Lance, Princess Ilana & Octus. *The High Fructose of The Annoying Orange: Orange, Pear, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon & Knife. Hanna-Barbera: *The Flintstones: Fred Flintstone, Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone, Dino, Barney Rubble, Betty Rubble, Bamm-Bamm Rubble, Hoppy & Mr. Slate. *The Jetsons: George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Rosie the Robot Maid, Astro the Dog, Orbitty & Mr. Spacely. *Scooby Doo: Scooby Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake & Velma Dinkley. *Tom and Jerry: Tom, Jerry, Nibbles, Spike the Bulldog, Tyke, Butch, Quacker, Tom's good and bad consciences, Jerry's good and bad consciences, Droopy, Dripple & McWolf. *Yogi Bear/Huckleberry Hound: Yogi bear, Boo Boo Bear, Ranger Smith, Cindy Bear, Snagglepuss, Yakky Doodle, Huckleberry Hound, Pixie and Dixie, Mr. Jinks & Hokey Wolf. *Quick Draw McGraw: Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey, Auggie Doggie, Doggie Daddy & Snooper and Blabber. *The Smurfs: Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Brainy, Clumsy, Handy, Hefty, Jokey, Baby Smurf, Narrator Smurf, Azrael & Gargamel. *Magilla Gorilla: Magilla Gorilla, Mr. Peebles, Ogee, Punkin Puss, Mushmouse, Ricrochet Rabbit & Droop-A-Long. *Peter Potamus: Peter Potamus, Breezely and Sneezely, Yippee, Yappee & Yahooey. *Atom Ant/Secret Squirrel: Atom Ant, Secret Squirrel, Squiddy Diddly, Precious Pup, The Hillbilly Bears & Wnsome Witch. *Jonny Quest: Jonny Quest, Dr. Benton Quest & Race Bannon, Hadji & Bandit. *Space Ghost: Space Ghost, Zorak & Brak. *Wacky Races:Dick Dastardly, Muttley & Penelope Pitstop. *Top Cat: Top Cat, Benny the Ball, Choo-Choo, Brain, Fancy-Fancy, Spook & Officer Dibble. *Grape Ape: Grape Ape & Beegle Beagle. *Others: Wally Gator, Touche Turtle, Dum Dum, Lippy the Lion, Hardy Har Har, Ruff and Reddy, Loopy De Loop, Cattanooga Cats, The Funky Phantom, Speed Buggy & Jabberjaw. DC Comics: Superheroes: *Justice League: Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, Atom, Atom Smasher, Aztek, Black Canary, Blue Devil, Booster Gold, Skeets, B'wanna Beast, Captain Atom, Captain Marvel, Commander Steel, Crimson Avenger, Doctor Fate, Doctor Light, Etrigan the Demon, Fire, Green Arrow, Huntress, Red Tornado, Stargirl, Supergirl, Vixen, Wildcat, Zatanna, Adam Strange, Black Orchid, Ice, Creeper, Deadman, Firestorm, Haunted Tank, Jonah Hex, Plastic Man & Krypto *Teen Titans: Robin, Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Terra, Aqualad, Katana, Black Lightning, Metamorpho, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, Rose Wilson, Red Arrow, Blue Beetle, Rocket, Wonder Girl, Bumblebee, Wildebeest & Batgirl. *Legion of Superheroes: Lightning Lad, Saturn Girl, Brainiac 5, Phantom Girl, Bouncing Boy, Triplicate Girl, Timber Wolf & Chameleon Boy. *Green Lantern Corps: Hal Jordan, John Stewart, Guy Gardner, Kilowog, Mogo, Simon Baz, Rot Lop Fan, R'amey Holl, Chaselon, Medphyll, Aya, Salaak, Ch'p, Tomar Re, Shyir Rev, M'Ten, Iolande, Dulok, Green Man & The Guardians of the Universe. Supervillains: *Legion of Doom: Ares, Bizarro, Bizarro-fied characters(Batzarro, Bizarrogirl, etc.), Brainiac, Cheetah, Captain Boomerang, Copperhead, Darkseid, Doctor Polaris, Felix Faust, Galatea, Giganta, Granny Goodness, Gorilla Grodd, Lex Luthor, Mongul, Silver Banshee, Solomon Grundy, Star Saphirre corps members(Carol Ferris, Queen Aga'po, Ghia'ta and Galia), Toyman, Weatherman, Metallo, Animal-Vegetable-Mineral Man, Baby Face, Hammer Toes, Mrs. Manface, Polecat Penkins, Tweedledee and Tweedledum, Bane, Black Adam, Black Manta, Blockbuster, Brain, Calculator, Catman, Catwoman, Deadshot, Despero, Equinox, Gentleman Ghost, The Joker, Harlequin, Kanjar Ro, Killer Croc, Killer Frost, Killer Moth, Kite Man, Vandal Savage, Mad Hatter, Major Disaster, Mr Freeze, Ocean Master, The Penguin, Poison Ivy, Ra's Al Ghul, Talia Al Ghul, The Riddler, The Scarecrow, Hector Hammond, Scream Queen, Starro, Tiger Shark, Terrible Trio (Fox, Shark and Vulture), Two-Face, Zebra Man, Clayface, Cluemaster, Count Vertigo, Killer Frost, Kabuki Twins, Man-Bat, Ventriloquist, Atomic Skull, Cyborg Superman, Jax-Ur, Mala, Titano, Ultra-Humanite, General Zod, Ursa, Non, Gizmo, Mammoth, Jynx, Mad Mod, Monsieur Mallah, Trigon, Blackfire, Cinderblock, Chesire, Deathstroke, Klarion, Teekl, Killer Frost, Livewire & Kryptonite Man. *Sinestro Corps: Thaal Sinestro, Karu-Sil, Arkillo, Low, Moose, Feena Sik, Maash, Sirket, DevilDog, Scivor, Haasp, Kretch, Snap Trap & Setag Retss. *Red Lantern Corps: Atrocitus, Zillus Zox, Skallox, Bleez, Veon, Loran, Ragnar & Razer Civilians/Others: *Civilians: Lois Lane, Professor Hamilton, Jimmy Olsen, Emil Hamilton, Jonathan and Martha Kent, Perry White, Dan Turpin, Lexcorps workers, Commisioner Gordon, Vicki Vale, Lucius Fox, Rachel Dawes, Wayne Enterprises workers & Ghost of Bruce Wayne's parents. Universal Studios: *Woody Woodpecker series: Woody Woodpecker, Pooch The Pup, Andy Panda, Buzz Buzzard, Chilly Willy, Dapper Denver Dooley, Gabby Gator, Wally Walrus, Inspector Willoughby, Mrs. Meany, The Beary Family & Splinter and Knothead Woodpecker. *Jurrasic Park trilogy: Dr. Alan Grant, Dr. Ian Malcolm, Dr. Ellie Sattler, John Hammond, Tim and Lex Murphy, John Arnold, Kelly malcolm, Dr. Sarah Harding, Peter Ludlow, Roland Tembo, Paul Kirby, Amanda Kirby, Eric Kirby, Billy Brennan, The Big One, Velociraptors, T-Rex (Jurassic Park), T-Rex family (Lost World: Jurassic Park), Gallimimus herd, baby Stegosaurus, the Dilophosaurus who ate Dennis Nedry, Pteranodons & Spinosaurus. *E.T.: Elliott, Michael, Gertie & E.T. *Jaws: Jaws/Bruce the Shark *The Mummy trilogy: Rick O'Connell, Evelyn O'Connell, Jonathan Carnahan, Ardeth Bay, Imhotep, Anck-Su-Namun's ghost, Mummified priests, mummified soldiers, Beni Gabor, Alex O'Connell, Tut, Izzy, Collins Weasley, Zi Yuan, Lin, Mad Dog Maguire, Terracotta army & Emperor Han. *Universal Studios Monsters: Count Dracula, Frankenstein's Monster, Bride of Frankenstein, Larry Talbot, The Phantom of the Opera, Gill-Man & The Invisible Man. *Land Before Time trilogy: Littlefoot, Cera, Duckie, Petrie Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Mr. Thicknose, Mo, Guido, Shorty, Tippy, Tippy's mom, Hyp, Mutt and Not, Ali, Mrs. Twoped, Doc, Grandpa and Grandma Lockneck, Bron, Chomper's parents, Ducky and Spike's mom, Ducky and Spike's siblings, Petrie's mom, Petrie's siblings, Topps, Dina and Dana, Tria, Tricia, The Tinysauruses, Kosh, Foobie, Tickles, Loofah and Doofah, Sue, various Great Valley citizens, Megalodon, Ozzy and Strut, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, Dil and Ichy, Pterano, Rinkus and Sierra, Sharptooth & ghost of Littlefoot's mom. *American Tail trilogy: Fievel Mousekewitz, Tanya Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Tony Topoli, Bridget, Tiger, Warren T. Rat, Digit, Gussie Mausheimer, Henri the Pigeon, Henri's pigeon girlfriends, Wylie Burp, Cat R. Waul, Miss Kitty, Chula, Cholena, Chief Wulisso, Scuttlebutt, Police Chief McBrusque, Mr. Grasping, Toplofty, O'Bloat, Lucretia-Noble Rat, Looper, Lone Wolf, Haggis, Bootlick, Slug & Twitch. *Balto trilogy: Balto, Jenna, Boris, Muk and Luk, Aleu, Kodi, Nikki, Kaltag and Star, Nava, Stella, Dusty, Kirby and Ralph, Duke, Rosy, Aniu, Muru, Sylvie and Dixie, Doc, Terrier, Steele, Niju, Nuk, Yak and Sumak & Bull Moose. *Van Helsing: Gabriel Van Helsing, Carl the Monk, Anna Valerious & Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde. *Curious George: Curious George & The Man with a Yellow Hat. *Back to the Future: Marty McFly & Emmett "Doc" Brown. *Casper: Casper, Fatso, Stinky, Stretch & Wendy the Good Little Witch. *Bionicle: The Legend Reborn: Mata Nui, Ackar, Kiina, Berix, Gresh, Metus, Raanu, Tuma, Strakk, Bone Hunters, Skrall & Vorox. *Barbie series: Barbie, Ken, Kelly, Mouse King, Bat, Elina, Bibble, Dandelion, Hue, Azura, The Enchantress, Prince Nalu, Nori, Sunburst, Lumina, Glee, Shimmer, Linden, Dizzle, Fungus, Laverna, Pixies, Zinzie, Thumbelina, Chrysella, Janessa, Zuma, Princess Tori & Keira. *Charlotte's Web: Wilbur, Charlotte, Fern Arable, Templeton, Avery Arable, Homer Zuckerman, Henry Fuss, Nellie, Aranea, Joy, Cardigan & Farley the Fox. *Hop: E.B. *Riddick trilogy: Richard B. Riddick *The Lorax: The Lorax & Mr. O'Hare. *The Little Engine That Could: Little Engine. *Despicable Me: Gru, Gru's mom, Margo, Edith, Agnes, Dr. Nefario, Minions & Vector. Co-owned with Universal Studios: DreamWorks: *Shrek trilogy: Shrek, Donkey, Fiona, Puss in Boots, Dragon, Gingy, King Artie, Pinnochio, Big Bad Wolf, Three Little Pigs, Three Blind Mice, Dronkeys, Farkle, Fergus and Felicia, Queen Lillian, King Harold, Doris, Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, Merlin, Brogan, Cookie, Gretched, Captain Hook, Mabel, Cyclops, Evil Queen, The Evil Trees, Headless Horseman, Magic Mirror, Mongo, The Puppet Master, Tinker Bell, Little Red Riding Hood, Pied Piper, Witches, Rumplestiltskin, Fairy Godmother, Prince Charming, Rapunzel, Lord Farquaad, Thelonious, Kitty Softpaws, Jack and Jill, Golden Goose, The Great Terror & Humpty Dumpty. *Antz: Z, Princess Bala & Chip. *Shark Tale: Oscar, Lenny, Don Lino, Angie, Lola, Mr. Sykes, Ernie and Bernie, Luca, various sharks and orcas & Crazy Joe. *Madagascar trilogy: Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien XIII, The Penguins (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private), Maurice, Mort, Mason and Phil, Zuba, Florrie, Moto Moto, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, The Andalusian Triplets, The Dancing Dogs, Manu and Maya, Nana the Old Lady, Foosas, Makunga, Captain Chantel DuBois, DuBois' men, Marlene, Burt & Dr. Blowhole. *Over the Hedge: RJ, Verne, Stella, Hammy, Lou, Penny, Spike, Bucky and Quillo, Ozzie, Heather, Tiger, Gladys & Dwayne. *Bee Movie: Barry Benson, Adam Flayman, Mooseblood, Pollen Jocks & Vanessa Bloome. *Kung Fu Panda trilogy: Po, Master Shifu, Grand Master Oogway, The Furious Five (Tigress, Monkey, Viper, Mantis & Crane), Mr. Ping, The Soothsayer, Peng, Song, Tai Lung, Lord Shen, Boss Wolf, Shen's wolf minions, Shen's gorilla minions & Scorpion. *Monsters Vs Aliens: Ginormica, B.O.B., Dr. Cockroach, The Missing Link, Insectosaurus, General Monger, President Hathaway, Gallaxhar & his computer. *Rise of the Guardians: Jamie, Jack Frost, North, Elves, Yeti, Tooth, Sandy, Bunnymund & Pitch. *How to Train Your Dragon: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Night Fury, Astrid Hofferson, Stormfly, Fishlegs Ingerman, Meatlug, Snotface Snotlout, Hookfang, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston, Barf and Belch, Stoick the Vast & Gobber the Belch *Joseph: Prince of Dreams: Joseph. *The Prince of Egypt: Moses, Tzipporah, Miriam, Aaron, Egyptian army, Hotep and Huy & Pharaoh Ramses II. *The Road to El Dorado: Tulio, Miguel, Chel, Altivo, Chief Tannabok, the armadillo & Tzekel-Kan. *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron: Spirit, Rain & Little Creek. *Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas: Sinbad, Marina, Spike, Sinbad's crew, Prince Proteus, Roc, Cetus, Sirens & Eris. *MegaMind: MegaMind & Minion. *The Croods: Grug Crood, Eep Crood, Ugga Crood, Thunk Crood, Sandy Crood, Gran, Belt & Guy. *Turbo: (TBA) Fox Animation Studios: *The Simpsons: Homer Simpson, Marge Simpson, Bart Simpson, Lisa Simpson, Maggie Simpson, Grampa Simpson, Patty and Selma Bouvier, Mona Simpson, Santa's Little Helper, Kent Brockman, Comic Book Guy, Ned Flanders, Proffessor Frink, Barney Gumble, Dr. Julius Hibbert, Lionel Hutz, Krusty the Clown, Reverend Lovejoy, Troy McClure, Hans Moleman, Apu, Nahasapeemapetilon, Mayor Quimby, Dr. Nick Rivera, Snake Jallibird, Cletus Spucker, Moe Syzslak, Chief Wiggum, Principal Skinner, Edna Krabappel, Groundskeeper Willie, Martin Prince, Otto Man, Milhouse Van Houten, Nelson Muntz, Ralph Wiggum, various Springfield Elementary School students, Montgomery Burns, Lenny and Carl, Waylon Smithers, Sideshow Bob, Kang and Koodos & Fat Tony. *Family Guy/The Cleveland Show: Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Meg Griffin, Chris Griffin, Stewie Girffin, Brian Griffin, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown & Cleveland Brown Jr. *American Dad: Stan Smith, Francine Smith, Hayley Smith, Roger, Klaus Heissler & Jeff Fischer. *Bob's Burger: Bob Belcher, Linda Belcher, Tina Belcher, Gene Belcher & Louise Belcher. *The Critic: Jay Prescott Sherman, Martin Sherman, Ardeth, Margo Sherman, Franklin Sherman & Eleanor Sherman. *The King of the Hill: Hank Hill, Peggy Hill, Bobby Hill, Luanne Platter Kleinschmidt, Dave Alvin Gribble, Sgt. Bill Fontaine Delatour Dauterive & Jeffrey Boomhauer III *Futurama: Fry, Bender, Leela, Proffesor Farnsworth, Amy, Dr. Zoidberg, Hermes, Zapp Branningan & Mom. *Sit Down, Shut Up: Ennis Hofftard, Larry Littlejunk, Miracle Grohe, Stuart Proszakian, Happy Fa-ach Nuabar, Andrew LeGustambos, Helen Klench, Sue Sezno & Willard Deutschebog *Allen Gregory: Allen Gregory De Longpre *Napoleon Dynamite: Napoleon Dynamite *Anastasia/Bartok the Magnificent: Anastasia Romanov, Dmitri, Rasputin, Bartok, Zozi, Baba Yaga, Prince Ivan, Vol, Baba Yaga, Piloff, Oble, The Skull & Ludmilla *Ice Age trilogy: Manny, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash and Eddie, Peaches, Roshan, Soto, Zeke, Oscar, Lenny, Fast Tony, Stu's ghost, The Lone Gunslinger, Cretaceous and Maelstrom, Mini Sloths, Buck, Mama T-Rex, Eggshell, Yoko and Shelly, Rudy, Captain Gutt, Shira, Flynn, Raz, Silas, Squint, Dobson, Gupta, Granny, Giant Crab, Scratte & Scrat. *Robots:Rodney Copperbottom, Cappy, Fender Pinwheeler, Mr. Bigweld, Piper Pinwheel, Wonderbot, Aunt Fanny, Crank Casey, Lug, Diesel, Ratchet & Madame Gasket. *Horton Hears a Who: Horton, Morton & Mayor Nedd McDodd. *Rio: Blu, Jewel, Pedro, Nico, Rafael, Eva, Luiz, Rafael and Eva's children, Blu and Jewel's children & Nigel *Monkeybone: Monkeybone. *Diary of A Wimpy Kid: Greg Heffley. *Epic: (TBA) *The Walking Dead: Rick Grimes, Lori Grimes, Shane Walsh, Andrea, Daryl Dixon, Carl Grimes, Dale Horvath, Carol Peletier, Glenn Rhee, Maggie Greene, Hershel Greene, Beth Greene, Michonne, Merle Dixon, Phillip Blake, Tyreese, Sasha & zombies. *Star Wars Old Empire trilogy: Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia Organa, Han Solo, R2-D2, C-3PO, Obi Wan Kenobi (sometimes as a ghost), Chewbacca, Jawas, Beru and Owen Lars (sometimes as a ghost), Master Yoda's ghost, Boba Fett, Bossk, Eewok, Wampa, Jabba's Rancor, Emperor Palpatine, Darth Vader & Stormtroopers. *Star Wars New Empire trilogy: Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi Wan Kenobi, Padme Amidala, Anakin Skywalker, Chancellor Palpatine, Mace Windu, Master Yoda, Jar Jar Binks, R2-D2, C-3PO, Shmi Skywalker, Jabba the Hutt, Bib Fortuna, Jabba's prostitute, Captain Panaka, Cliegg Lars, Owen Lars, Watto, Clone Captain Rex, Clone Commander Cody, Clone Troopers, Shaak Ti, Ahshoka Tano, various Jedi, Nute Gunray, Darth Maul, Savage Opress, Asajj Ventress, Count Dooku, General Grevious, Cad Bane, Aurra Singh & Battle Droids. Nickelodeon: *Rugrats trilogy/All Grown Up: Tommy Pickles, Chuckie, Finster, Phil DeVille, Lil DeVille, Angelica Pickles, Susie Carmichael, Dil Pickles, Kimi Finster, Spike, Stu Pickles, Didi Pickles, Grandpa Lou Pickles, Drew Pickles, Charlotte Pickles, Betty DeVille, Howard DeVille, Chas Finster, Kira Finster, The Monkeys, The Banana Brothers, Scar Snout the Wolf, Rex Pester, Coco LaBouche, Jean Claude & Siri. *The Ren and Stimpy Show: Ren Hoek & Stimpy J. Cat. *Rocko's Modern Life: Rocko, Heffer Wolfe, Spunky, Filburt Turtle, Ed Bighead & Bev Bighead. *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters: Ickis, Oblina, Krumm, The Gromble & Simon the Monster Hunter. *KaBlam: Henry & June. *Hey Arnold!: Arnold, Grandpa Phil, Grandma Gertrude, Gerald Johanssen, Helga Pataki, Phoebe Heyerdahl, Harold Berman, Stinky Peterson, Sidney "Sid", Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, Eugene Horowitz, Lila Sawyer, "Big Bob" Pataki, Nick Vermicelli & Mr. Scheck *The Wild Thornberries: Eliza Thornberry, Darwin Thornberry, Donnie Thornberry, Debbie Thornberry, Nigel Thornberry & Marianne Thornberry. *Rocket Power: Oswald "Otto" Roinks, Maurice "Twister" Rodrigues, Sam "The Squid" Dullard, Regina "Reggie" Roinks, Raymundo "Ray" Roinks, Tito Makani & Lars Rodrigues *Pelswick: Pelswick Eggert *As Told By Ginger: (TBA) *Invader Zim: Zim, GIR, Dib, Gaz, Almighty Tallest, Proffesor Membrane & Mrs. Bitters *ChalkZone: Rudy Tabootie, Snap White, Penny Sanchez, Reggie Bullnerd, Byclops, Queen Rapsheeba, Blocky, Granny in the Bathtub, Beanie Boys & Scrawl *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron:Boy Genius/Planet Sheen: Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer, Sheen Estevez, Cindy Vortex, Libby Folfax, Goddard, Hugh Neutron, Brenda Checutti Honey Puff Neutron, Nick Dean, Brobot, Evil Jimmy, Nanobots, King Goobot, Ooblar, Professor Calamitous, Nesmith, Princess Oom, Doopy Dropweiler, Aseefa, Chock Chock, Dorkus Aurelius & Pinter *My Life As A Teenage Robot: Jenny Wakeman, Dr. Wakeman, Brad, Tuck, Sheldon, Vega, Melody Locust, Armageddroid, Killgore, The Clusters (Vexus, Smythus and Krackus), The Space Bikers (Olga, Letta, Sludge, Tammy and Lenny) & Mr.Scruffles. *Danny Phantom: Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, Jack and Maddie Fenton, Mr. Lancer, Dash Baxter, Paulina, The Box Ghost, Desiree, Ember McLain, Fright Night, Johnny 13, Shadow, Kitty, Lunch Lady Ghost, Pariah Dark, Sidney Poindexter, Princess Dorathea, Skulker, Penelope Spectra, Nicholai Technus, Undergrowth, Vlad Masters, Youngblood, Walker, Clockwork, Dani Phantom, Valerie Gray, The Guys in White & Freakshow. *Catscratch: Mr. Blik, Waffle, Gordon Quid, Hovis & Kimberly. *The X's: Mr. X, Mrs. X, Tuesday X, Truman X & Rex X. *Kappa Mikey: Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitsuki, Ozu & Yes Man. *Mr. Meaty: Josh Redgrove *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera: Manny Rivera & Frida Suarez *Tak and the Power of Juju: Tak, The Chief, Jeera, Linda the Sheep, Keeko, Banutu Steven Jibolba, Zaria, Lok, Slog, Blod and Bleeta Oonggachaka & Navis *Back at the Barnyard: Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, Bessy, Mrs. Beady & Farmer Buyer. *The Mighty B!: Bessie Higgenbottom, Happy Walter Higgenbottom & Ben Higgenbottom *Spongebob Squarepants: SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sandy, Squidward Tentacles, Gary, Mr. Krabs, Sandy Cheeks, Mrs. Puffs, Pearl, Plankton, Karen, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, Larry the Lobster, The Flying Dutchman, Squilliam Fancyson, Perch Perkins, Man Ray, Dirty Bubble, Dr. Forrest, Officers Nancy & John, Elaine, Old Man Jenkins, Tom Smith/Chocolate Guy, Fred/ Ow, My Leg! Guy, Mary, Charlie, Billy, Bill Reginald, King Neptune, Princess Mindy, Dennis, Cyclops & various Bikini Bottom residents. *The Fairly Odd Parents: Timmy Turner, Wanda, Cosmo, Poof, Sparky, Mr. Turner, Mrs. Turner, The Dinglebergs, Chester McBadbat, AJ Mechawegger, Tootie, Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, Veronica, Tad & Chad, Francis the Bully, Jorgen von Strangle, Binky Abdul, Juandissimo Magnifico, Remy Buxaplenty, Cupid, Tooth Fairy, April Fools, Harvey Sandman, Crimson Chin, Catman, Mark Chang, Princess Mandie, Dark Laser, Chip Skylark, Doctor Bender, Head Pixie, Pixies, Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Foop, Crocker's Mom, Denzel Crocker & Vicky the Babysitter. *Fanboy and Chum Chum: Fanboy & Chum Chum. *T.U.F.F. Puppy: Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Keswick, The Chief, D.O.O.M. members (Verminious Snaptrap, Larry, Ollie & Francisco), Bird Brain, Zippy, Owl and Bat & The Chameleon. *Avatar trilogy: Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph Beifong, Zuko, Appa, Momo, Iroh, Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, Suki, Kyoshi Warriors, Freedom Fighters (Jet, Smellerbee, The Duke, Pipsqueak & Longshot), Past Avatars (Future Aang, Roku, Kyoshi, Kuruk, Yangchen & Jafar?), King Bumi, Princess Yue's ghost, Combustion Man, Monk Gyatso's ghost, Admiral Zhao, Fire Nation, Fire Lord Ozai, Cabbage Merchant, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami Sato, Tenzin, Lin Beifong, Naga, Pabu, Oogi, Pema, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Old Katara, Tarrlok, Hiroshi Sato, Equalists, Lieutenant, Amon & Koh the Face Stealer. *Robot and Monster: Robot Default, Monster Krumholtz & Marf Krumhotlz-Default. *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Leonardo, Micheangelo, Donatello, Raphael, Master Splinter, April O' Neil, Casey Jones & Shredder. *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss: The Cat in the Hat, Thing 1 & Thing 2, Sally, Conrad & The Fish. *Oswald: Oswald, Weenie, Henry the Penguin & Daisy *Blue's Clue's: Blue, Magenta, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Slippery Soap, Shovel, Pail & Periwinkle *The Backyardigans: Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua, Tasha & Austin. *Maggie and the Ferocious Beast: Maggie, Ferocious Beast & Hamilton Pig. *Ni Hao, Kai Lan: Kai Lan, Ye-Ye, Rintoo, Tolee, Hoho & Princess Lulu. *Dora the Explorer/Go, Diego, Go!: Dora the Explorer, Boots, Backpack, Map, Isa the Iguana, Tico the Squirrel, Benny the Bull, Big Red Hen, Explorer Stars, Diego, Alicia, Baby Jaguar, Click, Rescue Pack & Swiper the Fox *Wonder Pets: Linny, Tuck & Ming-Ming. *Yo Gabba Gabba!: DJ Lance Rock, Muno, Foofa, Brobee, Toodee & Plex. *Bubble Guppies: Gil, Molly, Bubble Puppy, and Deema. *Team Umizoomi: Geo, Milli, and Bot. *iCarly: Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson & Spencer Shay. *Fred: The Show: Fred Figglehorn. *H20: Just Add Water: Rikki Chadwick, Emma Gilbert, Cleo Sertori, Bella Hartley, Lewis McCartney & Will Benjamin. Jetix: *Chaotic: *Cubix: Robots for Everyone: *Class of the Titans: *Goosebumps trilogy: *Grossology: *Jackie Chan Adventures: *Jimmy Two Shoes: *Kid Vs Kat: *Pinky and Brain: *Sabrina: The Animated Series: *WordGirl: *W.I.T.C.H.: Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale & Hay Lin. *Ying Yang Yo: Hasbro: *Transformers trilogy: **Autobots: Optimus Prime, Rodimus Prime, Bluestreak, Hound, Hound, Ironhide, Jazz, Bumblebee, Mirage, Prowl, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Trailbreaker, Wheeljack, Hoist, Inferno, Red Alert, Smokescreen, Tracks, Blurr, Kup, Brawn, Cliffjumper, Huffer, Gears, Beachcomber, Powerglide, Seaspray, Warpath, Hubcap, Swere, Tailgate, Wheelie, Dinobots(Grimlock, Slag, Swoop, Slugde, Slapper and Snarl), Jetfire, Blaster, Ramhorn, Steeljaw, Boulder, Vector Prime, Perceptor, Elita One, Arcee, Chromia, Aerialbots/Superion(Silverbolt, Air Raid, Fireflight, Skydive, Skyblast, Signal Flare and Slingshot), Protectobots/Defensor(Hot Spot, Blades, Streetwise, Groove and First Aid), Technobots/Computron(Scattershot, Lightspeed, Strafe, Nosecone and Afterburner), Ultra Magnus, Roadbuster, Leadfoot, Tospin, Sandstorm, Rollbar, Quickmix, Omega Supreme, Jetstorm, Hot Shot, Wing Saber, Bulkhead, Landmine, Crush-Bull, Overload, Metroplex, Drill-Bit, Override, Brains, Jolt, Evac, Wreck-Gar, Fortress Maximus, Flareup, Primus/Cybertron, Mudflap and Skids & Alpha Trion. **Decepticons: Megatron, Galvatron, Shockwave, Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Sunstorm, Ramjet, Thrust, Dirge, Scrouge, Cyclonus, Soundwave, Laserbeak, Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage, Ratbat, Reflector, Tripticon, Insecticons(Shrapnel, Kickback, Bombshell, Barrage, Chop Shop and Venom), Constructicons/Devastator(Scavenger, Scrapper, Bonecrusher, Long Haul, Mixmaster, Hightower, Steamhammer and Duststorm), Stunticons/Menasor(Motormaster, Dead End, Breakdown, Drag Strip, Knock Out and Wildrider), Combaticons/Bruticus Maximus(Onslaught, Brawl, Vortex, Swindle and Blast Off), Dreadwing, Overcast, Bludgeon, Thunderwing, Icepick, Barricade, Blackout, Skyquake, Powerdive, SIdeways, Tidal Wave, Scorponok, Six Shot, Flamewar, Demolishor, Sharkticon, Mudflap(not the Autobot), Dirt Boss, Crumplezone, Ransack, Thunderblast, Lugnut, Blitzwing, Lockdown, Strika, Oil Slick, Payload, Dropkick, Wreckage, Scalpel/The Doctor, Alice, Skystalker, Fearswoop, Driller/Dweller, Igor, The Dreads(Crankcase, Crowbar and Hatchet), Tankor, Brimstone, Airachnid, Divebomb, Makeshift, Decepticon Miners, Vehicons, Terrorcons/zombie transformers, Dispensor/Vending machine transformer & Unicron. **Humans: Spike Witwicky, Sparkplug Witwicky, Daniel Witwicky, Carly Witwicky, Chip Chase, Koji Onishi, Doctor Kenneth Onishi, Kelly, Dorie Dutton, Karl, Jenny, Rad White, Alexis Thi Dang, Billy, Carlos, Fred, Kicker Jones, Misha Miramond, Brian Jones, Miranda Jones, Sally Jones, Coby Hansen, Bud Hansen, Lori, Lucy Suzuki, Mike Frankiln, Sari Sumdac, Isaac Sumdac, Captain Carmine Fanzone, Angry Archer, Meltdown, Colossus Rhodes, Nanosec, Professor Princess, The Headmaster, Master Disaster, Slo-Mo, Porter C. Powell, Jack Darby, Miko Nakadai, Raf Esquivel, William Fowler, Silas, M.E.C.H., Sam Witwicky, Mikaela Banes, Robert Epps, William Lennox, Seymour Simmons, Dylan Gould & Doctor Arkeville. **Maximals: Optimus Primal, Cheetor, Rhinox, Rattrap, Dinobot, Tigatron, Airazor, Silverbolt, Blackarachnia, Depthcharge, Nightscream, Savage/Noble, Botanica, Armordrillo, B'Boon, Bonecrusher, Cybershark, K-9, Onyx Primal, Polar Claw, Razorbeast, Snarl, Prowl, Air Hammer, Mutants(Ice Bird, Poison Bite, Razorclaw and Soundwave), Sonar, Jawbreaker, Geckobot, Longhorn, Skydive, Leo Prime, Apache, Diver, Scuba, Tasmanian Kid, Bighorn, Skywarp, Santon, Insectrons(Bigmos, Drill Nut, Power Hug, Mantis, Scissorsboy and Tonbot), Jointron Bros(DJ, Motorarm and Gimlet), Big Convoy, Longrack, Corada, Stampy, Break, Heinlad, Machkick, Rock Buster, Randy, Sharp Edge, Bump & Survive. **Predacons: Megatron, Scorponok, Tarantulas, Waspinator, Blackarachnia (formerly), Inferno, Quckstrike, Rampage, Razorclaw(not the Mutant), Divebomb, Headstrong, Tripledacus(Cicadacon, Ram Horn and Sea Clamp), Beetle, Buzzsaw, Drillbit, Gatortron, Insecticon, Lazorbeak, Snapper, Spittor, Manta Ray, Manterror, Terragator, Scourge, Tripedacus Agent, Antagony, Sandstorm, Seacons/Piranhacon(Halfshell, Sea Phantom, Terrormandar and Coelagon), Magmatron, Guiledart, Saberback, Sling, Dead End, Archadis, Killerpunch, Hydra, Hardhead, Bazooka, Sky-Byte, Darkscream, Gas Skunk, Slapper, Tentakil, Artemis, Moon, Bruticus, Laserback, Ripclaw, Hun-Gurr, Blight, Cutthroat & Predaking. **Minicons: Sureshock, High Wire, Grindor & Leader-1. *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dragon, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna/Nightmare Moon, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle), Big McIntosh, Granny Smith, Cheerilee, Mr. Carrot Cake, Mrs. Cup Cake, Mayor Mare, Zecora, Iron Will, Derpy Hooves, Dinky Doo, Doctor Whooves, Lyra Heartstrings, DJ Pon-3, The Wonderbolts (Spitfire and Soarin'), Royal Guards, Flash Sentry, Nurse Redheart, Angel, Winona, Opalesence, Gummy, Philomena, Owlowiscious, Tank, numerous pony citizens of Ponyville, Diamond Dogs, Discord, King Sombra, Gilda, Sunset Shimmer, Snips and Snails, Trixie Lunamoon, Changelings & Queen Chrysalis. *G.I. Joe: **G.I. Joe: **Cobra: *Monopoly: *Ghostbusters: *Star Trek: Famous Studios: *Popeye Series: *Little Lulu: Dark Horse Comics: *Hellboy: *Aliens Vs Predator trilogy: Xenomorphs, Xenomorph Queen & various Predators. *The Mask: The Mask. *Sin City: *300: Leonidas, the Spartans, Queen Gorgo, Xerxes & the Persians. Malaysian Animation: *Upin and Ipin: *BoBoiBoy: Tatsunoko: *Gatchaman: *Yatterman: *Casshern Sins: *Karas: *The Genie Family: *Ippatsuman: *Gold Lightan: *Tekkaman Blade: Sanrio: *Hello Kitty: *My Melody: *Kerokerokeropi: Other Known cartoon series: *Betty Boop: Betty Boop *Felix the Cat: Felix the Cat *Winx Club: *Xiaolin Showdown: *Totally Spies: *Dinosaucers: *Rock-a-Doodle: *Thumbelina: *Swan Princess: *Ferngully: Crysta, Pips, Batty Koda, Beetle Boys, Magi Lune & Hexxus. *The Last Unicorn: Unicorn/Lady Amalthea *ThunderCats: *Rock and Rule: *Fire and Ice: *Wild Kratts: *The Green Squad: *Papyrus: *Flight of the Dragons: *Silverwing: Shade, Marina, Frieda, Batsheba, Ariel, Chinook, Mercury, Todd, Breeze, Zephyr, Penelope, Hector, Goth & Throbb. *The Pagemaster: *Once Upon a Forest: *Masters of the Universe: *Help! I'm a Fish: *Mr. Bean series: *Storm Hawks: Aerrow, Piper, Finn, Junko, Radarr & Stork. *Martin Mystery: *Monster High: *Drawn Together: *Cool World: Holly Would *Bananas in Pyjamas: B1, B2, Amy, Lulu, Morgan & Rat in the Hat. *Pocoyo: Pocoyo, Pato, Elly, Loula & Sleepy Bird *Pororo the Little Penguin: Pororo, Crong, Eddy, Poby, Loopy, Petty & Harry Animes: Popular Anime: *Naruto trilogy: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sai, Kakashi Hatake, Kurama, Kiba Inuzuka, Akamaru, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, Kurenai Yuuhi, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Asuma Sarutobi, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, Tenten, Might Guy, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Danzo Shimura, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Iruka Umino, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Moegi, Udon, Ebisu, Shizune, Tonton, Granny Chiyo, Yamato, Killer Bee, Gyuki, Raikage Ay, Cee Darui, Ohnoki, Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi, Mei Terumi, Ao, Chojuro, Kakashi's Ninken (Pakkun, Bull, Urushi, Shiba, Bisuke, Akino, Uhei and Guruko), Anko Mitarashi, Teuchi, Ayame, Atsui and Samui, Choza Akimichi, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, Dosu Kinuta, Kin Tsuchi, Fukasaku, Gamabunta, Gamahiro, Gamaken, Gamakichi, Gamatatsu, Gerotora, Shima, Torune & Foo, Yugito Nii, Matatabi, Zabuza Momochi, Haku, Ibiki Morino, Yuukimaru, Guren, Isobu, Katsuyu, Mabui, Mifune, Okisuke, Omoi, Karui, Shiho, Shukaku, Chomei, Son Goku, Kokuo, Utakata (comics only), Hotaru (comics only), Koyuki Kazahana, Temujin, Michiru Tsuki, Hikaru Tsuki, Shion, Taruho, Shinno, Amaru, Zero-Tails, Hiruko, Ichi, Ni, San, Sara, Rin Nohara's ghost, Minato Namikaze's ghost, Kushina Uzumaki's ghost, Obito Uchiha's ghost?, Yahiko's ghost, Sasuke Uchiha, Karin Uzumaki, Suigetsu Hozuki, Juugo, Akatsuki (Pain/Nagato, 6 Pains, Konan, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Zetsu, Deidara & Tobi), Kimimaro, Sour Four (Sakon Ukon, Kidomaru, Jirobo & Tayuya), Kabuto Yakushi & Orochimaru. *Dragonball trilogy: *Bleach trilogy: *One Piece trilogy: *Beelzebub: *Hunter x Hunter: *Hamtaro: Hamtaro, Bijou, Oxnard, Boss, Pashmina, Penelope, Maxwell, Sandy, Stan, Howdy, Snoozer, Dexter, Cappy, Panda, Jingle, Lapis, Lazuli, Laura Haruna & Kana Iwata. *Neon Genesis Evangelion: Shinji Ikari, Asuka Langley Sohryu, Rei Ayanami, Toji Suzuhara, Kaworu Nagisa, Mari Illustrious Makinami, Gendo Ikari, Kozo Fuyutsuki, Misato Katsuragi, Ritsuko Akagi, Ryoji Kaji, Makoto Hyuga, Maya Ibuki, Shigeru Aoba, Sachiel, Shamshel, Ramiel, Israfiel, Sahaquel, Zeruel, Adam & Lilith. *Vampire Knight: *Aquarion: *Gundam trilogy: *Cyborg 009: *Shaman King: *Slayers: *Pretty Cure: *Gin Tama: *Card Captor Sakura: Sakura Kinimoto, Syaoran Li, Cerberus, Tomoyo Daidouji, Toya Kinimoto, Fujitaka Kinimoto, Yukito Tsukishiro, Yue, Eriol Hiiragizawa, Spinel Sun, Meiling Li & Clow Reed. *Hell Girl/Jigoku Shoujo: Ai Enma, Wanyuudou, Ren Ichimoku, Hone Onna, Kikuri & Yamawaro. *Inazuma Eleven: *Jewel Pets: *Clannad: *Cowboy Bebop: *Death Note: Light Yagami, Misa Amane, Ryuk, Rem, Mello, Near & L Lawriet. *Elfen Lied: Lucy/Nyuu, Kouta, Yuka, Nana, Mayu, Wanta, Nana, Nozomi, Diclonii, Kurama, Bando, Mariko & Director Kakuzawa. *Doraemon: Doraemon, Nobita Nobi, Shizuka Minamoto, Takeshi Goda, Suneo Honekawa, Dorami, Hidetoshi Dekisugi, Tamako Nobi Nobisuke Nobi & Sewashi. *Fruits Basket: *Full Metal Alchemist: *Galaxy Angels: *Pani Pony Dash!: Himeko Katagiri, Ichijo, Miyako Uehara, Rebecca "Becky" Miyamoto, Rei Tachibana, Mesousa, Kurumi Momose, Behoimi & Sayaka Suzuki. *Ghost in the Shell: Major Mokoto Kusanagi, Batou, Togusa & Daisuke Aramaki *Hellsing: *Lucky Star: Konata Izumi, Kagami Hiiragi, Tsukasa Hiiragi, Miyuki Takara, Akira Kogami & Minoru Shirashi. *Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya: Haruhi Suzumiya, Kyon, Yuki Nagato, Mikuru Asahina, Itsuki Koizumi, Tsuruya, Kyon's sister & Celestials. *Negima: *Ranma 1/2: *Sailor Moon trilogy: *Shugo Chara: *Soul Eater: Maka Albarn, Soul Eater Evans, Black Star, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Death the Kid, Lisa Thompshon, Patty Thompson, Death, Spirit Albarn, Mari Mjolnir, Azusa Yumi, Justin Law, Franken Stein, Sid Barrett, Excalibur, Blair, Crona, Ragnarok, Medusa, Eruka Frog, Mizune, Free, Arachne, Mosquito, Giriko, Angela, Mifune & Asura. *Vocaloid: Hatsune Miku,Kagamine Rin/Len, Megurine Luka, Meiko, Kaito, Akita Neru, Yowane Haru, Tako Luka, the celery & Calne Ca. *Fist of the North Star: *Inuyasha: *Ouran High School Host Club: *Love Hina: *Rosario + Vampire: *Blood+: *The Adventures of Tweeny Witches: *A Little Snow Fairy Sugar: *Captain Fatz: *Mojacko: *Magical DoReMi: *Accel World: *D. Gray Man: Allen Walker, Timcanpy, Lenalee Lee, Lavi, Bookman, Miranda Lotto, Arystar Krory III, Yu Kanda, Noise Marie, Daisya Barry, Froi Tiedoll, Winters Socalo, Cross Marian (mentioned only), Klaud Nine, Lau Jimin, Komui Lee, Reever Wenhamm, Johnny Gill, Tup Dop, Number 65, Jeryy, Bak Chang, For, Sammo Han Won, Rohfa, Rikei, Shifu, The Earl of Millenium, Road Kamelot, Tyki Mikk, Skinn Bolic, Jasdevi, Lulu Bell, Mimi & numerous Akumas. *Trinity Blood: *Deadman Wonderland: *Vampire Hunter D: *Azumanga Daioh: *GoDannar: *Busou Renkin: *Gurren Laggann: *Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt: Panty Anarchy, Stocking Anarchy, Father Garterbelt, Brief, Scanty, Kneesocks, Fastener & Corset. *Full Metal Panic: *Angel Beats: *K-ON!: Yui Hirasawa , Ritsu Tainaka, Mio Akiyama, Tsumugi Kotobuki & Azusa Nakano *Infinte Stratos: *Vanguard: *Captain Tsubasa: *Tsubasa Chrolnicles: *Sword Art Online: *Fate trilogy: *Deko Boko: *XXX Holic: *Ah! My Goddess: *You're Under Arrest!: *Golgo 13: Duke Togo. *Katekyo Hitam Reborn!: *Magical Lyrical Girl Nanoha: *Persona trilogy: *Rozen Maiden: *Zatch Bell: *Scrapped Princess: *Yu Yu Hakusho (Ghost Fighter in Filipino version): *Flame of Recca: Recca Hanabishi, Yanagi Sakoshita, Fuko Kirisawa, Domon Ishijima, Tokiya Mikagami, Kaouru Koganei, Kage Hoshi, Ganko Morikawa, Kondo, Flame Dragons (Resshin/Oka, Koku, Rui, Madoka, Setsuna, Homura, Saiha and Nadare), Kurenai's ghost, Kurei & Koran Mori. *Tengou Tenge: Maya Natsume, Aya Natsume, Mastaka Takayanagi, Souchiro Nagi & Bob Makihara. *Samurai X: *Chobits: *Bakugan trilogy: *Black Rock Shooter: Black Rock Shooter, Strenght, Black Gold Saw, Chariot, Dead Master, Insane Black Rock Shooter, White Rock Shooter & The Seven Apostles (MEFE, MZMA, SZZU, CKRY, XNFE, LLWO and SAHA) *Code Geass: *Zoids trilogy: *Tokyo Mew Mew: *Keroro Gunsou: *Koihime Musou: *Pichi Pichi Pitch: Lucia Nanami, Hanon Hosho, Rina Toin, Kaito Domoto, Hippo, Nikora Nanami, Madame Taki, Caren, Noel, Coco, Aqua Regina & Seira. *Monster Rancher: *Umineko: Beatrice, The Seven Stakes of Purgatory (Lucifer, Mammon, Leviathan, Satan, Belphegor, Asmodeus and Beelzebub) & Maria Ushiromiya. *Queen's Blade: Leina Vance, Tomoe, Risty, Nanael, Claudette Vance, Elina Vance, Shizuka, Melona, Airi, Menace, Nowa, Alleyne, Echidna, Ymir, Melpha, Cattleya, Rana, Nyx, Funikura, Hachiel, Annelotte, Luna Luna, Liliana, Yuit and Vante, Sanyang and Tanyang, Sigui, Laila, Mirim, Eilin, Cute, Jean, Count Vance, Maria Vance's ghost, Belphe and Dogor, Dora & the Swamp Witch. *Ikki Tousen: Hafuku Sonsaku, Koukin Shuuyu, Shimei Ryomou, Saji Genpou, Kanu Unchou, Bunwa Kaku, Ryofou Housen, Goei Sonsaku, Gentoku Ryuubi, Bachou Mouki, Chobou Sonken, Ekitoku Touhi & Shinryu Chou'un. *To Love Ru: *Hyakka Ryouran Samurai Girls: *Moetan: *Ladies Vs Butlers: *Dirty Pair: *Seikon no Qwaser: *Lupin the Third trilogy: *High School DxD: *Pet Shop of Horrors: *High School of the Dead: Takashi Komuro, Rei Miyamoto, Saeko Busujima, Saya Takagi, Kouta Hirano, Koichi Shidou, Shidou's followers & Them. *Sekirei: *Freezing: *Afro Samurai: Afro, Ninja Ninja, Otsuru, & Sasuke *Kamen no Stigma: *Mai Hime: *D.N. Angel: Daisuke Niwa, Dark Mousy, Risa Hirada, Riku Hirada, Satoshi Watari & Krad. *Kaleido Star: *My Bride is a Mermaid: *Princess Ressurection: Hiro Hiyorimi, Hime/Liliana von Phoenix, Flandre, Sawawa Hiyorimi, Riza WIldman, Reiri Kamura, Sherwood, Francesca & Ryu-ryu. *Tears to Tiara: *Da Capo: *Soul Link: *To Heart: *Akira: *Fushigi Yuugi: *Metropolis: *Lovely Detective Labrynth: *Mythical Detective Loki: *Special A: Hikari Hanazono, Kei Takishima, Jun Yamamoto, Megumi Yamamoto, Tadashi Karino, Akira Toudou & Ryuu Tsuji. *Super Gals: *Spider Riders: *Toradora!: *Magical Canan: *Yakitate!! Japan: *Duel Masters: *Najica Blitz Tactics: Najica Hiragi & Lilia *Golden Boy: Kintaro *Ninja Girls: *Asobi Iku Yo!: *Bubu Chacha: Randy Rand & Chacha *Sora No Otoshimono: *Magical Do Re Mi: *Sket Dance: *Higurashi: *Mirai Nikki: Yukiteru Amano, Yuno Gasai, Takao Hiyama, Keigo Kurusu, , Reisuke Houjou, Tsubaki, Kasugano, Marco Ikusaba, Ai Mikami, Kamado Ueshita, Minene Uryu, Karyuudo Tsukishima, John Bacchus, Yomotsu Hirasaka, Akise Aru, Muru Muru & Deus Ex Machinima. *Oreimo: Kyosuke Kousaka & Kirino Kousaka *Puella Magica: Hentai: *La Blue Girl: Miko Mido, Nin-Nin, Yaku, Fubuki Kai, Miyu Mido, Maho, Miko's dad, Miko's mom & various Shikimas/Tentacled monsters. *Angel Blade: Moena Shinguuji/Angel Blade, Shaiya Hishizaki/Angel Ender, Elphie Elfman/Angel Beretta, Amaye Fudou, Phantom Lady/Dark Mother, Nailkaiser, Karin Son, Widow & Rush and Sledge. *Angelium: Yuu, Miki, Kanjoko, Zeus, Hermes, Hera, Hades & Persephone. *Twin Angels: Ai Amatsu & Mai Amatsu. *Sora No Iro Mizu No Iro: Hajime Saisho, Asa Mizushima & Natsume Sorayama. *Princess Elufina: Princess Elufina & Prince Kwan. *Futari Ecchi: Makoto Onada & Yura Onoda. *One Thousand and One Night: Aladdin. *Aki Sora: Sora Aoi, Aki Aoi, Nami Aoi & Kan Sumiya. *Nozoki Ana: Tatsuhiko Kido & Ikuno Emiru. *Sundome: Kuruma Sahana & Hideo Aiba. *Akiba Girls: Nikita Shindou, Tamaye Akiyoshi, Hakoto Konoha, Ren Aoi, Mei Shindou, & Renka Misaki. *Alien from the Darkness: The Alien. *Beat Angel Escalayer: Sayuka Kouenji, Kyohei Yanase & Madoka. *Resort Boin: Ichijiyo Daisuke, Iihara Nao, Koromogae Maya, Amamiya Momona, Tsukushino Mitsugu, Shinjou Kanae & Mika. *Jiburiru Devil Angel: Naoto Jinno, Rika Manabe, Hikari Jinno, Nagi Jinno & Luvriel. *Bible Black: Taki Minase, Kurumi Imari, Hiroko Takashiro, Kaori Saeki, Rika Shiraki, Jun Amatsuki, Maki Kuritomo, Miyuki Nogonusa, Shinobu Kobayashi, Mikimoto, Yukiko Minase, Mika Ito, Ayumi Murai & Reika Kitami. *Night Shift Nurses: Ryuji Hirasaka, Narumi Jinguji, Ren Nanase, Remi Shinjyo, Ako Fujisawa & Hikaru Kodama. *Viper GTS: Carrera, Mercedes, Rati & Ogawa. *Slave Doll: Aki *Renketsu Houshiki: Keisuke, Misaki, Fujimori, Fukada Mio & unnamed raped nerd girl. *Princess 69: Midnight Gymnastics: Tomomi "Tomo" Shirakawa *Hatsu Inu: Fukaya, Fujino & Mita. *Ikusa Otome Valkyrie: Suvia & Sigurd. *Sex Warrior Pudding: Pudding Nishimura, Shuta Todoroki, Cerica Gotou/Jelly, Harue Kagami/Parfait, Misuzu/Tiramsu, Nako Kitamori/ Panna Cotta, Chiyoko Fujiwara, Pudding's mom, Ai Sudo, Lividolls & Lividoll King. *15 Bishoujo Hyouryuuki: Kageko Satake & Hikari Satake. *Black Gate: Narifumi Hosokawa, Kasumi Kodomori, Shizuku Kodomori, Mizuki Komiyama, Koyuki Hazekawa, Fuu Katsuragi, MIharu Fujisaki, Amane Izumi & Nanami Ebizuka *Sexfriend: Takabe Tomohiro & Hayase Mina. *Mahou Shoujo Elena: Elena Honjou, Emiru Honjou & Ovi. *Mizugi Kanojo: Mizuho, Sayaka & Kuu. *Perverted Thomas: Thomas & Tachibana Ayane. *Princess Lover: Teppei Arima, Yuu Fujikura, Charlotte Hazelrink & Sylvia van Hossen *Sex Taxi: The Taxi Driver. *Viper 16: Akira Honjoji, Karin & Saki. *Variable Geo: Yuka Takeuchi, Chiho Masuda, Manami Kusunoki, Kaori Yanase, Satomi Yajima, Ayako Yuuki, Erina Goldsmith & Tamao Mitsurugi. Sentai Series: *Power Rangers trilogy: *Ultraman trilogy: *Masked Rider trilogy: Video Games: Namco: *Pacman trilogy: *Dig Dug: *Tekken trilogy: Kazuya Mishima, Devil Kazuya, Anna Williams, Nina Williams, Heihachi Mishima, King, Armor King, Kunimitsu, Yoshimitsu, Lee Chaolan, Marshall Law, Paul Phoenix, Wang Jinrei, Angel, Jun Kazama, Jin Kazama, Devil Jin, Baek Doo San, Ganryu, Bruce Irvin, Lei Wulong, Bryan Fury, Eddy Gordo, Hworang, Ling Xiaoyu, Alisa Bosconovitch, Panda, Miharu Hirano, Julia Chang, Ogre/True Ogre, Dr. Gepetto Bosconovitch, Mokujin, Unknown, Christie Monteiro, Craig Marduk, Steve Fox, Asuka Kazama, Lili Rochefort, Sebastian, Raven, Bob Richards, Leo Klieissen, Lars Alexandersson, NANCY-MI8A47J, Azazel & Unknown. *Soulcalibur trilogy: Nightmare, Siegfried Schtauffen, Sophitia Alexandra, Taki, Mitsurugi, Cevantes De Leon, Hwang, Seong Mi-na, Voldo, Astaroth, Edge Master, Ivy Valentine, Kilik, Maxi, Chai Xianghua, Aeon Calcos/Lizardman, Cassandra Alexandra, Charade, Raphael Sorel, Amy Sorel, Talim, Tira, Zasalamel, Algol, Hildegard von Crone, Geo "Le Bello" Dampierre, Dampierre's gang, Patroklos Alexandra, Pyrrha Alexandra, Z.W.E.I., Viola, Xiba, Natsu, Yan Leixia, Night Terror, Inferno & Elysium *InFamous trilogy: Cole McGrath. *Dinosaur King: *Time Crisis trilogy: *The Legend of Valkyrie: *Wonder Momo: *Bravoman: *The Tower of Druaga: *Klonoa: *Burning Force: *Xenosaga trilogy: *The Genji and the Heike Clans: *Tales of Destiny: *Baraduke: *Pangya!: *Together Everywhere!: Toro Inoue & Kuro. Capcom: *Street Fighter trilogy: *Megaman trilogy: *Darkstalkers trilogy: Morrigan Aensland, Lilith Aensland, Felicia, Demitri Maximoff, Hsien-Ko, Jon Talbain, Lord Raptor, Le Malta, Donovan Baine, Anita, B.B. Hood, Sasquatch, Anakaris, Bishamon, Oboro Bishamon, Marionette, Shadow, Rikuo, Victor von Gerdenheim, Emily's ghost, Pyron, Huitzil, Q-Bee & Jedah Dohma. *Resident Evil trilogy: *Devil May Cry trilogy: *Bionic Commando: *Okami: *Onimusha: *Dino Crisis: *Viewtiful Joe trilogy: *Rival Schools: *Ace Attorney: *Dead Rising: *Strider: *Ghost n' Goblins: *Cyberbots: *Captain Commando: *Final Fight trilogy: *Marvel Vs Capcom trilogy: Ruby Heart, Amingo, Son-son & Abyss *Namco X Capcom: Reiji Arisu, Xiaomu, Saya, 99 & Katana. *Three Wonders: Lou, Siva, Sena, Moeban, Gaia & Lar. *Full Metal Madness: *Forgotten Worlds: *Legendary Wings: Michelle Heart. *Quiz Nanairo Dreams: Saki Omokane. *Capcom World: Pure and Fur. *Lost Planet: *Eye of the Beholder: Beholder (Wreck-It-Ralph version) SNK: *King of Fighters/Fatal Fury/Art of Fighting trilogy: *Psycho Soldier: *Athena: Athena. *Samurai Showdown: *Metal Slug: *King of the Monsters: *Super Sidekicks: *World Heroes: *Aggresors of Dark Kombat: *Neo Geo Battle Coliseum: *Voltage Fighter Gowkaizer!: *Savage Reign: Nintendo: *Super Mario Bros trilogy: *Duck Hunt: *The Legend of Zelda trilogy: *F-Zero trilogy: *Star Fox: *Ice Climber: *Fire Emblem: *Pokemon trilogy: *Earthbound: *Game and Watch: *Pikmin: *Kid Icarus: *Metroid: *Kirby trilogy: Arc System Works: *Guilty Gear trilogy: Sol Badguy, Ky-Kiske, Dizzy, Johnny, May, April, Jellyfish Pirates, Potemkin, Gabriel, Slayer, Sharon, Jam Kuradoberi, Bridget, Axl Low, Venom, Eddie, Zato-1, Millai Rage, Assasins Guild, Testament, Chipp Zanuff, Faust, Baiken, Anji Mito, Zappa/S-Ko, A.B.A, Dr. Paradigm, Sin, Solaria, Izuna, Valentine, Leopaldon, That Man, Raven, I-No, unnamed servant, Kliff Undersn's ghost, Justice's ghost, Erica Bartholomew, Robo-Ky, Robo-fied characters, Post War Adminstration Bureau & Crow. *Blazblue trilogy: Ragna the Bloodegde, Jin Kirasagi, Noel Vermillion, Rachel Alucard, Valknhayn R. Hellsing, Taokaka, Carl Clover, Ada Clover, Litchi Faye-Ling, Arakune, Iron Tager, Lambda-11/A-11, Kokonoe, Hakumen, Tsubaki Yayoi, Makoto Nanaya, Amane Nishiki, Bullet, Platinum the Trinity, Azrael, Bang Shishigami, Ikaruga Ninjas, Kagura Mutsuki, Mu-12, Relius Clover, Ignis Clover & Hazama/Terumi Yuuki *Rumble Fish: Garnet. Rockstar Games: *GTA trilogy: Carl "CJ" Johnson, Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris, Lance "Ryder" Wilson & Sean "Sweet" Johnson. Sega: *Sonic the Hedgehog trilogy: *House of the Dead trilogy: *Cyborg Justice: *Virtua Fighter: *Altered Beast: Neff (Wreck-It-Ralph version) *Shining Force: Mishaela (Wreck-It-Ralph version) Konami: *Metal Gear trilogy: *Dance Dance Revolution: *Castlevannia trilogy: *Dead or Alive/Ninja Gaiden trilogy: Ayane, Ryu Hayabusa, Kasumi, Bayman, Bass Armstrong, Tina Armstrong, Jann Lee, Leifang, Zack, Hayate, Helena Douglas, Brad WOng, Christie, Hitomi, Eliot, Lisa Hamilton, Kokoro, Mila, Irene Lew, Rachel, Momiji, Alpha-152 & Victor Donovan. *Fatal Frame: *Warriors Orochi: PopCap Games: *Bookworm tirlogy: *Plants vs Zombies: Crazy Dave, Peashooter, Repeater, Threepeater, Gattling Pea, Snow Pea, Puff-shroom, Cactus, Starfruit, Cabbage-pult, Kernel-pult, Melon-pult, Winter Melon, Sunflower, Sun-shroom, Fume-shroom, Twin Sunflower, Cherry Bomb, Potato Mine, Chomper, Doom-shroom, Squash, Jalapeno, Spikeweed, Tangle Kelp, Torchwood, Wallnut, Tallnut, Plantern, Blover, Split Pea, Magnet-shroom, Marigold, Spike-Rock, Snapdragon, Bloomerang, Spring Bean, Pea Pod, Lightning Reed, Power Lily, Coconut Cannon, Bonk Choy, Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Pole Vaulting Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, Newspaper Zombie, Screendoor Zombie, Football Zombie, Dancing Zombie, Backup dancers, Jack-in-the-box Zombie, Dolphin Zombie, Balloon Zombie, Digger Zombie, Pogo Zombie, Bungee Zombie, Ladder Zombie, Catapult Zombie, Gargantuar, Mummy Zombie, Pirate Zombie, Cowboy Zombie, Ra Zombie, Explorer Zombie, Tomb Raiser Zombie, Swashbuckler Zombie, Barrel Roller Zombie, Imp Pirate, Pirate Captain Zombie, Parrot Zombie, Prospector Zombie Chicken Wrangler Zombie, Chicken Zombie, Zombie Bull, Zombie Bull Rider, Chinese Zombies & Dr. Zomboss *Insaniquarium: Guppy, Carnivore (as Edward's pets), Starcatcher (as Edward's pets) & Sylvester. Midway Games: *Mortal Kombat trilogy: Square Enix: *Final Fantasy trilogy: Ubisoft: *Assasin's Creed trilogy: Desmond Miles, Lucy Stillman, Altair ibn-La'Ahad, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Leonardo Da Vinci, Edward Kenway & Edward Thatch. *Rayman trilogy: Valve Corporation: *Half-Life trilogy: *Left 4 Dead trilogy: *Team Fortress trilogy: Rovio Entertainment: *Angry Birds trilogy: Red Bird/Red, Blue Birds/ Blue Jay, Blue Jake and Blue Jim, Yellow Bird/Chuck, Black Bird/Bomb, White Bird/Matilda, Boomerang Bird/Al, Big Brother Bird/Terrence, Orange Bird/ Bubbles, Pink Bird/Stella, Mighthy Eagle, Female Red Bird, Female White Bird, Pigs & King Pig. Sony Computer Entertainment and Others: *Killzone: *Starhawk: *Fat Princess: *Jak and Daxter: *Gravity Rush: *God of War trilogy: Kratos, Deimos, Aphrodite, Pandora, The Furies' ghosts (Alecto's ghost, Tisphone's ghost and Megaera's ghost), Athena's ghost, Ares' ghost, Persephone's ghost, Morpheus' ghost, Charon's ghost, Sisters of Fate's ghosts (Lahkesis' ghost, Atropos' ghost and Clotho's ghost), Zeus' ghost, Poseidon's ghost, Hades' ghost, Helios' ghost, Hermes' ghost, Hercules' ghost, Hera's ghost, Hephaestus' ghost, Gaia's ghost & Cronos' ghost. *Heavenly Sword: *Call of Duty: *Ratchet and Clank: *MediEvil: *Sly Cooper: *Uncharted: *Ape Escape: *Twisted Metal: Needles Kane, Calypso, Minion, Mr. Grimm, Marcus Kane & Axel *Little Big Planet: Sackboy *Diablo: Diablo *Lollipop Chainsaw: *Bayonetta: Movies: Horror Movies: *A Nightmare on Elm Street: Freddy Krueger. *Friday the 13th: Jason Voorhees & Pamela Voorhees' ghost. *Halloween: Michael Myers. *Hellraiser: Pinhead. *Child's Play: Chucky, Glen, Tiffany & Andy Barclay. *Texas Chainsaw Massacre: Leatherface. *Piranha: Megapiranhas/Prehistoric Piranhas & Mutant Piranhas. *Smiley: Smiley. *Orphan: Leena Klamer. *Dead Silence: Mary Shaw. *Saw trilogy: Jigsaw & Billy the Puppet. *Poltergeist: Reverend Henry Kane. *The Exorcist: Pazuzu, Regan McNeil, Father Damien Karras & Father Lankester Merlin. *The Omen: Damien Thorn. *The Ring: Sadako Yamamura. *The Grudge: Kayako Saeki, Toshio Saeki & Kageko Saeki. *It's Alive: The Davis Baby. *Psycho: Norman Bates. *Puppet Master: Blade. *Dead Snow: Standartenfurher Obersk Herzog & Nazi Zombies *The Hills Have Eyes: *Wrong Turn: Three Fingers, Saw Tooth & One Eye. *Jennifer's Body: Jennifer Check. *Fright Night: Jerry Dandrige. *Jeepers Creepers: Creeper. *Hannibal trilogy: Hannibal Lecter. *Pumpkinhead trilogy: Pumpkinhead. *Trick R' Treat: Sam. *Beetlejuice: Beetlejuice. *When a Stranger Calls: The Stranger. *Sweeny Todd: Sweeny Todd. *Carrie: Carrie White. *Dead Mine: *The Scream: Ghostface (played by any of the guest). *Toho Studios: *13 Ghosts: First Born Son, The Torso, The Bound Woman, The Withered Lover, The Torn Prince, The Angry Princess, The Pilgrimess, The Great Child, The Dire Mother, The Hammer, The Jackal, The Juggernaut & The Broken Heart. *King Kong: King Kong. *The Road (Filipino horror movie): Luis. Movies based from novels: *Twilight saga: *Hunger Games: Katniss Everdeen & Peeta Millark. *Zorro trilogy: Zorro *The Grinch: The Grinch Other notable movies: *Borat: Borat *American Pie trilogy: *2012: Carl Anheuser. *Da Vinci Code: Silas. *Edward Scissorhands: *The Godfather trilogy: *Home Alone: *Stuart Little trilogy: *Planet of the Apes: *Kill Bill: *The Bourne trilogy: *Braveheart: William Wallace. *Inception: *Titanic: *Ocean's trilogy: *Click: *V For Vendetta: V *007 trilogy: James Bond *Terminator trilogy: *Downfall: Other famous fictional book characters: *Sherlock Holmes: Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Wattson *Geronimo Stilton trilogy: *Noli Me Tangere/El Filibusterismo: Crisostomo Ibarra/Simoun *Florante & Laura: Florante, Laura, Aladdin, Flerida, Menander, Florante's army & Adolfo. *Ibong Adarna: Adarna Bird & 7-Headed Serpent. Filipino Films, Drama and Cartoons: *Dayo Sa Mundo Ng Elementalia: Bubuy, Anna, Narsi, Lolo Nano, Toti, Vicky and Jo & Balete Demon *Darna: Darna, Ding, Sulfura and Valentina. *Urduja: *RPG Metanoia: *Foldabots trilogy: *Encantadia trilogy: *Captain Barbell: Captain Barbell. *Lastikman: Lastikman. *Dyesebel: Dyesebel. *Mulawin: *Bakekang: Bakekang. *Gagambino: Gagambino *The Last Prince: Bawana (she gets killed by Edward). *Dyosa: Dyosa. *Super Inggo: *Panday: Panday & Lizardo. *Grazilda: Faviola (she gets killed by Edward). *Amaya: *Pedro Penduko trilogy: *Enteng Kabisote trilogy: *Kabakabakaba: Chaka Doll. Internet Characters: *M.U.G.E.N characters: *Internet meme/Youtube Poop characters: Franchise Characters: *Jollibee: Jollibee, Hetty, Twirlie, Yum & Popo *McDonald's: Ronald McDonald, Grimace, Birdie & Hamburglar *KFC: Chuckie *Just For Laughs: Victor Others: *Alternate M.A.D. Universe: *Edward: Edward Lester G. Herrera, Edward's Pokemon, Haruna Michizuka, Sexy, Dreadwing (rip-off of a Decepticon from the toy franchise), Overcast(rip-off of a Decepticon from a toy franchise), Edwardists, Edward's Teddy Bear, The Seven Virtues( Chastity, Humility, Charity, Kindness, Temperance, Diligence & Patience), Carlo S. Prindiana, Gabriel De Guzman, Jacob De Vega, Erick Suan & Sherlyn P. Donato the demoness. *Real-life characters: Joseph Stalin, Benito Mussolini, Osama Bin Laden, Saddam Hussein, Ferdinand Marcos, Imelda Marcos, Fidel Castro, Mahmoud Ahmadinejad, Muammar Gadhaffi, Jose Rizal, Nazi Germans, Andres Bonifacio, Katipunan, Nelson Mandela, Tenzin Gyatso, Pope Benedict XII, Willie Revillame, Willie Revillame's backup dancers, Amy Perez, Hans Mortel, Stephen Hawking, Justin Bieber, Paris Hilton, Ellen DeGeneres, Britney Spears, Michael Jackson, Justin Timberlake, Lady Gaga, Jessica Simpson, Amy Winehouse, Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus, Jonas Brothers, Snoop Dogg, Manny Pacquaio, M. Night Shalayman, Britney Cameron, Abraham Lincoln's ghost, John Lennon, Bill O' Reily, Sarah Palin, Kim Jong-Il, Hulk Hogan, Macho Man, Ludwig Van Beethoven, Albert Einstein, Genghis Khan, Napoleon Bonaparte, Benjamin Franklin, William Shakespheare, Mr. T, Mr. Rogers, Christopher Columbus, Wright Brothers, Cleopatra, Marilyn Monroe, Steve Jobs, Bill Gates, Giorgo A. Tsoukalos, Frank Sinarta, Freddie Mercury, Clint Eastwood, Bruce Lee & Chuck Norris. Category:Characters